Porcelain Doll
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: After Harry was left on the doorstep a technical error brought the Translvania aliens to Privet Dr. Doctor Frank-en-Furter thought Harry was just too cute to leave behind! Now Harry's been raised as his son. Pairing will be: Lucius/Harry/Draco CHAN
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 Childhood Sweethearts

Thank you all so much for reading my work and I hope that you will continue to read and enjoy!

This story is a combination of a request from a friend and an idea that was floating around in my head. Hope you like it Mina!!!

Outside a quiet street called Privet Drive only a few minutes after Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had carefully deposited the Savior to the Wizarding world on his relative's doorstep appeared a blinding light as a large castle suddenly appeared on the street. Dr. Frank-en-furter came out and looked about in confusion, his red pumps clicking against the pavement as he wandered around he turned to Magenta and Riff Raff "This is not our target location!" He stomped his heal on the pavement and rolled his eyes as Riff Raff tried to explain that crossing time and space sometimes was difficult. "I'm not interested in your petty excuses." He murmured "Just fix it and let's go!"

Dr. Frank-en-furter flipped his black curly hair as he wandered aimlessly up and down the street "Earthlings are so…charming." He said airily with a tight smile as he looked at the identical houses, something about them creped out the transgendered alien. It was then that something out of place caught his attention and he shuffled forward as fast as his heels would allow.

"It's all been taken care of Master…." Magenta came out to tell Frank-en-furter, confusion on her face when she didn't see him right away. She followed the sound of clicking heels and saw a very excited Frank-en-furter. She rose a brow at him, curious what had moved him from hissy to prissy in only the time it took to fix the transducer. Her answer came when she heard a baby coo from Frank-en-furter's arms. "Oh no…" She said shaking her head as she got Riff Raff, he could be the one to tell Frank-en-furter that he couldn't keep his new pet.

Riff Raff sneered as he looked down at the shapeless flesh blob in Frank-en-furter's arms "You want to keep that?" he said slowly, obviously confused. His reply was an excited nod from Frank-en-furter. "Of course! Isn't he just adorable?"

Riff Raff was speechless and looked around to see if Magenta would back him up on this one, of course his sister was nowhere to be found and he was trapped by the big begging eyes of Frank-en-furter and the cooing sounds from the blanket "Fine! We'll keep him during our mission, but he's not coming home with us." Frank-en-furter gave an excited squeal and already Riff Raff was regretting his decision.

When the Castle had finally been landed in the correct spot Frank-en-furter was prancing around the castle holding the baby close to his chest "A nursery! We simply need a nursery for him! And oh clothing! I think I have the perfect little thing…"

Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged glances and Magenta said "It's going to be a long mission." Riffraff nodded in agreement with his sister and petted her hair "Yes…yes it will indeed."

Frank-en-furter was looking down at the baby in the makeshift crib with adoration "Next we'll start making you a father figure! He'll have to be strong of course…and let's see some nice skin, oh yes he'll be the perfect father for you!" Frank-en-furter gave an excited little laugh as the baby started to drift off to sleep. It was then that he noticed the note sticking up out of the blankets and the strange scar on the child's forehead.

He pulled it out carefully so as not to wake the little one, he read it slowly, his brows rising with each carefully written word. He sneered at the paper and looked back down at the baby "Well Harry…it seems these people think of you as a Savior." He shook his bushy black hair "That'll never do, sending off a child to face his parent's killer."

He looked down at the baby again and became somber as his sequin glove covered hand stroked the baby's face "You're alone in the world, just like us Harry." He murmured. Then he crumpled up the letter and threw it into a waste basket "Well that's just garbage, I won't let you go off on some insane adventure." He then smiled and practically skipped from the room "I need to find you clothing!"

Dumbledore smiled as he knocked on the door of Number Four Privet Drive. He straightened his robes as Petunia Dursley opened the door slowly, she knew of his kind and she wanted nothing to do with him "What do you want?" She said shortly, not knowing why he was here.

Dumbledore was a bit surprised at the reaction, but said nothing as he said "I'm just here to check up on Harry, It's been a few years now and I just want to see how the boy is doing."

Petunia sneered at him and said "Then go ask my sister, she's his bloody mother after all." And with that slammed the door in his face, from outside of the house Dumbledore could hear the locks turning and with each little 'click' he felt his blood freeze.

Five year old Harry turned and looked at himself in the mirror, his father liked to wear more leather and make up than he did always saying something about enhancing his sex appeal, whatever that was. He preferred lace and ribbons himself, today he was dressed in a blue dress that had a white lace collar and puffed sleeves, a white apron, underskirts so that the dress made a little bell around him, and white lace socks with little black Mary Jane heels. He twirled his shoulder length hair spinning but managing to stay inside his blue bow after a few more adjustments, mainly to make sure his bangs were covering the strange scar on his forehead. "Perfect." He said happily as he pranced downstairs, Magenta hated it when people were late to meals.

Severus looked up at Dumbledore with disbelief "What do you mean Harry wasn't there?" He was dumbfounded on how this had happened; after all, when Albus Dumbledore said he'd take care of something it was usually as good as done. He shook his head in amazement and his attention was brought back to the Headmaster as the older man slowly thought out loud "There is another child who matches the prophecy…"

Albus was thinking quickly and carefully, tomorrow he had an interview with Rita Skeeter where he told the Wizarding World how their young savior was doing, however, he would be unable to do that unless he had an actual savior to tell them about. His thought turned to the Longbottom boy who had also been targeted.

Severus knew where the Headmaster was going with this train of thought and sneered as he reminded the Headmaster "You have already told them that Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived, and that he was their Savior, they're not going to let you just pass off Longbottom as their new Savior without some convincing." Severus regretted his words when he saw the look on the headmaster's face.

The Headmaster nodded at Severus's words and said "Of course not…but a little…demonstration might be all that's needed to sway their opinion, a little twist of the prophecy and we can say Harry's the boy-who-lived and Neville's the savior!" Dumbledore nodded "Yes it should work out quite well…"

Severus looked at the Headmaster incredulously he could not believe what he was hearing, but there was no doubt where the Headmaster's mind was going. Severus shivered at the thought that a man who could be so cruel to the lives of children was in charge of protecting them.

That night there was a surprise 'Death Eater' attack on young Neville's home, his grandmother was killed and with a few clever charms it appeared as though Neville had destroyed the remaining Death Eaters on his own. The next day the attack was all over the news, as well as an interview with Albus Dumbledore as he spoke of how he regretted not realizing Neville Longbottom was the true Savior and that he would in repentance raise the boy one his own.

Severus watched from the shadows, wondering if there truly was a Light or Dark side to the war anymore, and he began to question if he wanted to see what the Wizarding World would become should either side win.

However despite Dumbledore's scheming they soon realized that they had no choice but to find the missing Harry Potter, not only was the Longbottom boy not nearly strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord, but he was also psychologically damaged from first watching his parents being tortured to insanity and then watching his grandmother die at a very young age.

With this the search for Harry Potter the real Savior to the Wizarding World took off, squads lead by members of the Order of the Phoenix searched not only England, but the rest of Europe as well and still nothing could be found about the missing Savior.

Harry fumbled with his Handkerchief nervously, though being careful not to tear the delicate lace on it. He bit his lip getting some of his sparkly pink lipstick on his teeth he looked down, trying not to cry and ruin his makeup and cake was splattered all over the red satin Lolita dress that Magenta had made for him. It was his eleventh birthday and his family had thrown him a surprise party, however he had been a little too surprised and accidently made the cake explode all over the room. He trembled, afraid that his father would get mad at him for ruining their special surprise and their clothing.

Frank smirked as he looked down at the little boy whom he had taken to seeing as his son and patted him on the hair lovingly "You're getting much more powerful it would seem! Yes last year you only exploded a cupcake, and this time it was the whole thing!" He clapped, proud of his son's growing strength.

Magenta and Riff Raff smirked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they cleaned off the cake on their clothing. Despite their first reaction all those years ago Harry was now part of the family, and they couldn't imagine their life without the little firecracker. They had taken to calling him that as he had a tendency to blow things up.

Severus's head jerked up when he heard an alarm going off and looked at the map that was blinking on his dungeon wall. The map was covered with dots where squads were looking for Potter; there was a large glowing dot that was blinking far away from the rest and in a relatively unknown area. He turned off the alarm, debating if he should bring the Young Savior home, he had been questioning Dumbledore's methods ever since the Longbottom incident, and wondered how far Dumbledore was going to go for this war.

On the other hand, he couldn't take the boy to the Dark Lord; the soul of the Dark Lord had taken over Quirrell's body driving the man almost insane with the darkness he now harbored inside of him. He ran a hand through his potion greased hair, there was no doubt that they needed Potter for the war efforts, but on which side and who could he trust?

Lucius looked up when he saw that Severus Snape was asking for entrance through his floo. He gave a wry smile and opened it to his old friend, Severus was always welcome in his home and he wondered why he was being so formal.

Severus entered the Malfoy's lounge and swept into a quick bow, Lucius the only one he could trust fully with what he was about to ask, and knew that even if his request was denied that Lucius would never tell. He looked up and murmured "Harry Potter has been found."

Lucius was still confused over his friend's behavior and raised a brow as he motioned for Severus to take a seat "That's interesting news…is Dumbledore aware of this?" Lucius was wondering where Severus was going with this, he knew that his friend was a spy and often walked a fine line on either side, so he was surprised when Severus shook his head, confirming that Dumbledore was unaware of this development.

Severus was a very articulate person, it was rare that he had to struggle for words or consider how he was going to phrase something. Finally he decided that he might as well just say it honestly "I have not alerted either Dumbledore or our Lord of the development… After seeing what I have of both sides I don't want to live in a future where either one has won…I'm searching for a third option."

Lucius was just as Slytherin as Severus and was always interested in surviving. He raised a brow and asked casually "What is the third option?" He had an inkling of what it might be, he was the Lords second in command after all, and if anyone was going to keep a secret from Voldemort it could be him.

Severus looked up directly at Lucius and murmured "I want to bring Harry here…he won't be safe anywhere else, bring him here and hide him from the Wizarding World, of course we'll send him to Hogwarts, we can change his Potter appearance and his name…"

He trailed off hoping that Lucius would see where he was going with this without having to spell it out. Of course the aristocratic blond knew exactly what Severus was saying and smiled slowly, he liked the idea of having an ace in the hole, a guarantee. "Very well, I shall accompany you to where Potter is hiding and we can bring him back here for safe keeping."

A young Draco had been listening in on the conversation and smiled as he held a stuffed dragon close to his chest, his mother was often away, busy with her social events, and his father was always trying to keep the Malfoy name in a positive light after the first fall of their Lord, and now that their Lord was coming back he was always busy trying to make sure that the mad man didn't do too much damage. Now that was all going to change, Draco smiled to himself, another boy would be living here soon and then Draco wouldn't be alone anymore.

Hope that you enjoyed it and more is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading my work I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!

Warning: Chan is on the horizon (sprinkled lightly in this chapter, more in next, and after that…and after that…and forever!)

Severus and Lucius stood outside of the castle staring at the strangely out of place building with a deep sense of disbelief. Lucius as unruffled as ever gently cleared his throat before turning to Severus and saying with a genial smile "Severus…you are sure this is the place?"

Severus would have given a growl in response if he hadn't been as stunned as he was. He had no idea how this castle had been undetected so long or why Harry was even here. He squared his shoulders and said "Obviously there are more players in this game than we have realized." And with that the two passed the gate to get to the door.

Harry was reading in the library, a relatively forgotten room in the Transylvania castle unless Frankie was starting a new project. He lowered his book slowly when a movement outside of the window caught his attention and sat up from the red velvet chair surprised to see that they had visitors. His gloved hands gently closed the book and placed it on the small table next to his chair as he got up, knowing that Riff Raff and Magenta were busy helping Frank he went to go answer the door himself.

Lucius and Severus waited patiently after ringing the bell; both were preparing themselves for whatever may meet them on the other said. Unfortunately for the two men they had prepared for a great many things, but not the sight that was displayed before them.

If they hadn't watched the being move at first they would have thought it a doll. Long raven hair flowed beautifully over the shoulders, framing a pale and delicate face, lips were a soft pink, and dark lashes framed emerald eyes which were bright with life. To top it all off the creature was wearing lace stockings with polished Mary Janes, and a red corduroy dress that ended at the knees creating a little bell like shape, framing it was white lace on the bottom and on the collar and it also sported a perfect black bow on the chest.

The men were so stunned that the three stood there in perfect silence until the beautiful creature before them, which they were quick to realize was a young boy, tilted his head to the side, creating a waterfall of black hair, and asked sweetly "Might I help you Gentlemen?"

"It's done! My beautiful man will soon be complete and he shall be absolutely perfect!" Frank gushed to himself as he double checked the formula that he had created, he was sure that it would work, and after all now he had the cerebral material from Meatloaf all that was left was to put life into his creation. He clapped happily and spun excitedly, Riff Raff and Magenta were already aware of the impending success, that left only one other person in the castle. "Where's Harry?" He said, feeling nervous even though he knew the boy was most likely in the library. He stomped his foot and shouted again when he wasn't answered the first time "Where is Harrison!?"

Lucius cleared his throat for the second time that day and smiled handsomely down at the pretty boy, suddenly finding that he rather felt like the Big Bad Wolf with little Goldy Locks he smiled and said "We're here to talk to a Mr. Harry Potter and his Guardians."

Magenta had gone to the Library and was surprised to see that it was empty, Harry's book sitting peacefully beside his favorite chair she looked out the window and found the reason "Master!" She called running back to turn on the telecommunication screen "Harry's at the door with visitors Master."

Harry shuffled his feet, as there were rarely strangers at the castle he had little idea how to deal with them. Most especially when they specifically asked for him, "Excuse me Sir…I don't think that…" He was slowly backing up to close the door, giving a small sigh of relief when he felt Frank's form pressing against his back.

Frankie tapped his heeled foot as he gazed at the two men currently cluttering up his doorstep. He tossed his hair and said loftily "Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?" He sneered lightly, both were rather handsome, but he rather disliked them for interrupting his scientific progress.

If either man had been wondering where Harry, or at least that's who they were assuming the young boy who had answered the door was, had gotten his dress sense their answer was standing before them as plainly as white on rice.

The man answering the door was dressed in clear plastic platform heels, skin tight leather pants, a sparkling dark blue vest and red sparkling bow tie with metallic elbow length gloves and black permed hair with dark make up on his face. Severus swallowed when he saw the slight indentation of a nipple piercing pressing against the fabric and reminded himself he future of the Wizarding World relied on this meeting.

Lucius smiled and offered his own gloved hand for a shake and said charmingly "Good Afternoon, I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my dear friend Severus Snape, we are here for the sake of a young Mr. Harry Potter that we believe is in your care."

Frank smiled, he was always easily swayed by handsome and charming men "Well come on inside, we'll talk over tea." He turned his smile to Harry who understood immediately and turned to the two gentlemen with a small curtsy before leaving.

Lucius and Severus were led to a very extravagantly decorated sitting room and drank tea from some of the most interesting china they had ever seen, and coming from Wizards that was quite something. Severus, finally getting over his shock, lowered his tea cup and got straight to the point "We need to discuss Harry Potter with you Mr.…?

Frank smiled and said "Oh how rude of me…It seems I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Doctor Frank-en-Furter, at your service, just your sweet transvestite from Transylvania." He smiled warmly at the men. His interest had been caught by the broody dark haired one, the other looked a lot like Rocky, but the one known as Severus was a perfect contrast. He licked his lips and delighted in the flushed looked on Severus's face before he too got to business his voice becoming cold and stern "What do you want with my son?"

Harry smiled when he heard Frank call him his son he knew that he probably shouldn't be eavesdropping, but living in this house had taught him many things, and one of the most well taught lessons was that if there was something that you shouldn't do that was all the reason you needed to do it. He smirked when he saw that Riff Raff and Magenta had suddenly found chores that needed to be tended to in the hallway.

Frank blinked several times in rapid succession at the two men as they explained all about the Dark Lord, the war between Light and Dark with the ever blurring lines, the prophecy foretelling about Harry. He started to click his nails against the wooden table, becoming less convinced with every word that they said.

Lucius watched Frank's reactions very carefully as Severus went over the details and knew that they would have to take a different course of action. They had already explained about Wizards and Muggles, and Frank hadn't seemed surprised at all. Finally Lucius thought of something that might convince Frank to let his son journey to the Wizarding World.

Frank had just been about to ask the men to leave as they were wasting his precious time, when Lucius smiled that charming smile again and said "I'm sure by now that you've noticed that Harry has some very…interesting powers, there's a school that he could go to so he could receive training and he could become even more powerful."

Frank thought this bit of information over carefully and tapped his finger against his lips "I see…" He said tonelessly before he suddenly stood "So far I must say I'm rather unimpressed with the whole affair, I knew all about this when I picked the child off of that doorstep and found the letter tucked in his blanket. Well I tell you sirs that I will not be sending my son off to fight a War that doesn't concern him and I most certainly won't be sending him off to a school that is run by one war's primary leaders." He shook his head and clapped his hands together "Riff Raff will you be kind enough to show our guests the way out?"

At first Frankie had thought about keeping them for the night so that he could have his fun, however, he didn't think he could trust them to stay without trying something, and as curious as he was he wanted to keep Harry safe. And besides, once he built Rocky he wouldn't need another man.

As Frank opened the door to leave he was surprised to see Harry standing outside of it, the boy blushed and gave a winning smile as he slowly tried to back away and disappear up to the library. Frank sighed and shook his head fondly down at the pretty boy and said adoringly "What am I going to do with you?" He smiled and turned to look at the men coldly over his shoulder "You know the way out."

Lucius was disappointed that Frank would not be easy to convince, though he was distracted from his disappointment as he drank in the lovely form of Harry. He smirked and whispered to Severus "At least we won't have to worry about changing his appearance too much…" Severus rolled his eyes, but he too was rather distracted, though by the older and sexier transvestite rather than by the cute cross dresser.

Frank returned to his lab, wanting to get back into a good mood before he told Harry about Rocky by checking the formula again. Finally the boy would have a father figure! He smiled as his heels clicked excitedly down the tiled floors and to the black elevator.

Harry waited until he and the two men were alone and caught the sleeve of the one with pretty blond hair "Excuse me sir…" he said softly, he knew that Frank wouldn't be happy if he found out that Harry was talking to these men after they had been so clearly dismissed, but he hoped that his curiosity would be worth it.

Lucius was surprised when he was stopped and looked down to Harry who was sporting a lovely blush. "Yes?" He drawled, he did hope that they could convince Frank of the danger that Harry was in soon, he knew that Draco would just adore Harry.

Harry nibbled his lip, he wasn't wearing lipstick today so he didn't have to worry about it getting caught on his teeth and said softly "My…um…powers…they don't make me weird…a freak?"

If Lucius had allowed himself he would have burst out laughing at Harry's timid question while in a dress and in a house such as this. Though to him nothing could ever make this beautiful boy a freak "No of course not Harry" He smiled softly and pulled out his wand, "I have those powers as well." He demonstrated by creating a glass rose for Harry out of thin air. Harry stared at it in amazement before gently taking it and stroking his gloved fingers against the petals.

Lucius pulled away from the boy, he hadn't even realized that he had leaned in so far, and caught a faint scent of cherry blossom perfume. He winked at Harry and murmured "We will see you again Harry."

Severus and Lucius returned to the Malfoy Estate to review what they had learned and work on a new plan to convince Dr. Frank-en-Furter that they only concerned about Harry's (and of course their own) safety.

Young Draco was disappointed when he came rushing out to meet them and saw that they had not returned with the promised young boy. He sighed but was reassured when his father's hand stroked through his hair. His father always kept his promises, at least to Draco, and so the young Malfoy knew that he only had to be patient.

As always Dumbledore was as hard to predict, Severus believed that he was the only one in possession of a spell enhanced map, and believed that Albus trusted Severus to tell him if there were any developments. As it was Dumbledore had the same, though slightly more detailed map, as Severus.

Though he had missed the reading on Harry's eleventh birthday, he did not miss seeing Lucius Malfoy's magical signature in a seemingly deserted area. "Well...isn't that interesting." He murmured to himself, already making plans to investigate the matter personally.

Thank You all so much for reading I hope that you enjoy it, as always more on its way!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for reading my work I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!

Dumbledore obsessed over the next few days on why his map would detect Lucius Malfoy's magical signature in a deserted (or so he thought) forest. Finally the Headmaster decided that the only way to satisfy his curiosity was to go and find out for himself. He briefly considered asking Severus to come with him, but then decided that it would be safer if the mission was taken out in secrecy.

Severus and Lucius had also been busy during the last few days. They had considered different alternatives to approaching Frank-en-Furter about the safety of Harry. Finally they decided that the way to the father was through the son and that they would have to appeal to Harry in order for their plan to work.

Draco had been eagerly listening in on these plans, wanting to know exactly when the other boy would be coming to stay with them. He was a Malfoy after all and he wanted to make sure that everything was ready for when he came, he had been alone for so long in this house that he was determined to make it so perfect that the other boy would never want to leave.

Lucius smiled down at his son as he tucked him into bed that evening. Narcissa was once again out at one of her parties, a socialite she was, a mother she was not. He stroked Draco's cheek and leaned down, kissing it softly he said "Sleep well my precious dragon." Draco smiled at him and then asked "Father…when is the other little boy going to be here? I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Lucius flinched inwardly in pain at Draco's softly spoken question, he knew that his son was a lonely boy; he sat down on the bed and pulled his son into his arms "He'll be here soon my Dragon…" He closed his eyes as Draco tenderly embraced him. Draco nuzzled at his neck, his soft lips brushing against Lucius's strong neck he murmured "Please bring him soon Papa…"

Lucius stayed with his son a little longer, staying until Draco was asleep. He left the room quietly and closed the door behind him making sure to leave it a little bit open so that light from the hallway would come in. He smiled softly as the light shinned on Draco's peaceful form.

He knew that not all the emotions he felt for his son were entirely proper, but it was not unheard of in pureblood families for such things to happen. 'And besides…' Lucius thought to himself as he went to meet up with Severus for some more planning 'It's next to impossible to resist the boy when he wants something.' He paused as he meditated on that thought, a slow smile spreading on his face as he quickened his pace to meet with Severus; he knew just how to sway Harry and thus Frank-en-Furter to agree with their plans.

The next day Draco woke up to his father gently shaking him, Draco moaned and then shivered when the sheets were stripped from his bed "Father…" He whined trying to bury himself deeper into the pillows to avoid the light and cold. He heard his father chuckle as he pulled his son out of the bed and murmured in his ear "Don't you want to come with us to get the other boy today?"

Harry smiled peacefully as he did his embroidery; he was making a new handkerchief to give to Mr. Malfoy as a thank you for the beautiful rose that the man had made for him. Harry smiled and finished making the large calligraphy black M on the light blue fabric. He had kept the design plain and put only white lining topped with black ribbon on the edges.

Harry's own handkerchiefs had lace, flowers, birds, and all sorts of lovely little things to decorate them. He smiled to himself as he checked his work. He thought that the simple yet elegant design would suit Mr. Malfoy very well; now all he had to do was wait for the man to come again. Harry remembered that he promised he would and was so was very looking forward to it.

Dumbledore wandered around the road until he found the area where the reading had been coming from. He was surprised to see that there was a castle there. "I knew it…" He murmured to himself "I'll get to the bottom this and find out what Malfoy has been hiding…"

Harry sat up happily in his chair when he heard the doorbell "It must be Mr. Malfoy." He said softly carefully he set aside his sewing supplies and wrapped the handkerchief with tissue paper and black ribbon before quickly making his way to the door. He passed Magenta in the hallway and threw open the door with a very uncharacteristic amount of exuberance.

Dumbledore looked down in surprise and faint disgust at the boy wearing the dress he didn't bother to take a good look at the boy's ridiculous outfit and instead tried to see past him. "Hello…" He said slowly to the boy who seemed familiar for a reason but he couldn't think for the life of him why that would be.

Lucius, Draco and Severus apparated outside of the fence surrounding the castle, they went to open the gate when they caught sight of Dumbledore standing on the front step, they carefully stayed out of view, wondering how on earth Dumbledore had found this place and why he was here.

Lucius felt his gut tighten at the sight of Harry, looking so vulnerable and pretty in a lace white dress with little white heels and black stockings with a small white garter. His eyes narrowed when he saw a little gift in his hand and was unprepared for the flash of jealousy he experienced.

Draco was mesmerized by the beautiful boy, the boy looked so pretty and delicate, his long black hair was curled and held up by a large white bow, he had light pink lipstick on his green eyes stood out on his pale face, his body was covered in a white lace dress that had see through lace sleeves and his slender legs were outlined with black stockings and white shoes. He hoped that the headmaster would leave soon so that he could get to meet the boy.

Frank-en-Furter hissed when he found out that they once again had an unwelcome guest waiting at their door and muttered to himself "I'll get rid of them once and for all…" He came up behind Harry and was surprised when he saw an old man there.

He snorted and interrupted Harry, the boy was too nice sometimes and he had to learn that some people were just not worth the time. "Excuse me, you seem to be lost old man because you are currently cluttering up my doorstep and taking up my son's precious time, so please do be on your way. With that he slammed the door closed in the man's face.

Severus had to work hard to keep his laughter contained at the Headmaster's expression from being so utterly ignored. The headmaster knocked again, harder and harder, and soon realized that they had no intention of opening the door. He then apparated away, muttering to himself that he would be back.

Once the group was sure that the headmaster was gone they came up to the door themselves. Lucius raised his cane and knocked politely, pleased when the door immediately opened and Harry's shy face looked up at him before bursting into a smile "Mr. Malfoy!" He said happily, he opened the door a bit more so that they could come in. Much to the annoyance of Frank-en-Furter who was standing right there. "Severus welcome back…" The sensual transvestite purred.

Once they had entered Harry remembered the little present he had made for Mr. Malfoy and smiled shyly as he held it out to him. "I…made this for you to say thank you for the beautiful rose." He looked down as the man took the present from his hands.

Harry stared at his shoes nervously as he heard the tissue being undone. He could only be glad that his father wasn't paying attention, being distracted by Severus again. He looked up when Lucius said nothing. Afraid that the man didn't like his present "I know it's not as wonderful as your rose…but…I just wanted to give you a little token of my thanks."

Lucius was silent as he looked down at the handmade handkerchief, remembering his jealousy from earlier he mentally mocked his own foolishness as his white gloved hand gently stroked the M. He looked down as Harry spoke and chuckled as he cupped Harry's cheek and leaned in so that their foreheads pressed against each other "Thank You very much Harry, it's a truly lovely present that I'll treasure." He pulled away, planning on continuing his flirtations later.

It was then that Harry noticed that they had someone knew with them, it was a boy about his age dressed in a very well tailored blue clock lined with silver, his metallic eyes caught at Harry's and Harry blushed smiling softly as he murmured "You look like a prince…"

Draco smiled slowly, glad he had paid attention to his father all of these years, and stepped forward taking Harry's delicate hand in his own and purring "And you are a Princess"

To Draco's delight Harry blushed and tried to cover it by placing his hand on his tinted cheek "Harry…" Draco said as he smiled leaned down to place a kiss on Harry's wrist "I am Draco Malfoy."

Lucius smiled proudly as his son flirted with Harry, it was obvious that He and Draco's tastes ran the same; they both desired beautiful and delicate things. He waited until Harry had been pulled away from Draco by his fiercely over protective father before drawing Draco close to him and whispering in his son's ear "He's a beautiful little rose isn't he? A pure white rose just waiting to be plucked… only the best deserve him."

Draco smiled knowingly at his father "And Malfoy's are always the best aren't they father?" Lucius smirked and kissed Draco's cheek before pulling away, loving the soft blush that was now tinting his son's porcelain skin. Soon he would have two lovely dolls to forever keep in his care.

Frank was a little more willing to listen to Lucius and Severus, he hadn't liked the older man that had come by earlier at all, something in those twinkling blue eyes reminded Frank of a snake before it killed a helpless mouse. His eyes wandered to his son and was grateful that Dumbledore, as Severus told him that was the man's name, had not recognized Harry, if he had Frank was very sure who the mouse would have been.

Severus had left Draco and Lucius to convincing Harry to come with them, though any time Frank noticed Draco being too close to his son he always pulled him away. Severus sighed and tried again "Doctor Frank-en-Furter…we only want to keep Harry safe just as you do, you can be sure that Malfoy manner is infamous for its security system, and Lucius would never let harm come to your son."

Frank thought this over carefully and crossed his arms as he looked up at Severus with a light pout, he had already thought of a plan that was agreeable to him, now all he had to do was lure Severus into it. He sighed dramatically and said "But what father would easily trust his precious son to a household of strangers…I don't quite understand this Wizarding World you speak of, or why my Harry is entangled in this war, and I know nothing about the conditions he'd be living in…what if he's not happy?"

Severus was quite well aware that the Doctor was leading him into a trap, but when the sensual man looked up at him with that pout posturing vulnerability, Severus found it hard to resist. "Would it help if you came with us? You couldn't stay with Harry while he was at school…but I'm sure Lucius wouldn't mind putting your fears at ease." The glint in Frank's eyes told Severus he had been right, he had been led like a dog on a leash to Frank's wishes.

Frank smiled up at Severus and leaned in "Oh Thank You Severus…you certainly do know how to put a man's fears at ease…" he brushed his lips against Severus's ear as he purred "I Just adore men with backbone…and a little…alpha to them…" he gave a warm chuckle as he pulled away, only to find Severus's hand on his hips stopping him.

Severus was quite willing to play Frank's game and leaned in as well "I could do much more than that for you…" before stealing a kiss from those dark red painted lips.

Lucius and Severus exchanged glances as Frank turned clapping his hands excitedly "Magenta! Riff Raff! Harry Darling we're all going on a little trip!" Harry smiled excitedly and turned as Draco tapped him on the shoulder "Looks like you'll be coming to stay at my house for awhile."

Mentally Draco replaced 'awhile' with 'forever'; he was quite taken with the beautiful boy and would refuse to let him leave. He smiled when Harry's eyes sparkled with excitement "Oh really?! I've never been to another house before…" Harry suddenly paused and looked unsure before taking Draco's hand, just like his father he liked it when someone took charge "Draco…will you help me pick out what to wear?"

Lucius smiled at the thought and came up to join the conversation "He would love to help you pack Harry, but be sure to bring all the clothes you want, you might end up staying for quite some time." And just like his son Lucius too was envisioning forever, keeping his little Rose Princess and Dragon Prince locked away with him forever.

Thank You all so much for reading I hope that you enjoyed it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for reading my work I hope that it will continue to make you smile!

Harry smiled happily as he pulled Draco up the stairs after him. He had never gone to another person's house before, and he had never had anyone to show his room to. He opened the door and they stepped inside of the beautifully decorated room, fabric of iridescent gold and blue draped on his large bed, the carpet was a soft white. The furniture was all built to suit Harry's small frame and was made out of sturdy dark wood.

Draco looked around the room with approval; glad that Malfoy Manor would be suiting Harry's tastes he said "Very nice." He turned his smile to Harry who was blushing gently at the compliment. He chuckled and cupped Harry's jaw with his gloved hands "No need for shyness Harry, being shy gives people the impression you have something to be ashamed about." He leaned in, it was hard to resist Harry's pretty features when they were alone in his room like this, and gently placed a kiss on Harry's lips. "Now…let's get Packing.

Severus had offered to help Frank pack; Riff Raff and Magenta were also busy with the preparations. Thus leaving Lucius all alone to find a way to entertain himself, he smiled as he pulled out the handkerchief. He looked down at the beautifully sewn gift that Harry had made for him and smiled as he made sure he was alone before closing his eyes and bringing the fabric up to smell the sweet scent buried inside of it. He pulled it away with a lustful expression on his face. After all, Malfoy's weren't known for their patience.

Draco smiled as he looked over the lovely assortment of clothes inside of Harry's closet, though it wasn't really the clothes that he was smiling at but at Harry's vexed expression as he tried to decide which clothes to bring with him. Draco smiled and came over to Harry's side, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders he shook his head and said "There are many benefits to being a wizard Harry." He waved his wand and packed up all of the clothing into one of Harry's travel bags. "No need to make a choice Harry, there's plenty of room for all of this there."

Harry smiled up at Draco "Thank you! I don't know how I would ever have decided between those outfits…I just love them all so much!" He smiled and double checked to make sure that he had his toiletries and accessories packed away too. He had a feeling that going to Malfoy Manor would be quite the experience and he didn't want to be unprepared.

They descended down the stairs to see that Frank, Magenta, and Riff Raff were all packed and ready as well. Frank turned and gave Harry an adoring smile as he came to his beloved son's side "Do you have everything that you wanted Harry? I'm sure I could fit some more in my bags…"

Severus looked up at this statement and said sharply "I'm sure the boy had quite enough Frank…because even with a shrinking charm you still needed three bags!" Severus panted after his little outburst. He looked up when he saw Frank had fluttered over to his side and was pressing his body suggestively against the Potion Master's "I just wanted to make sure that both my son and I would be comfortable…" He pouted and soon Severus weakened but said nothing.

Lucius smirked and looked over the gathered group "If we're all ready then I suggest Severus and I take turns apparating there, with such a large group we can't risk taking everyone at once, and taking more than one person with us will be tiring. He smiled at Severus "You take Frank first and I'll take Draco, that way Draco can help get the guests settled as we continue to bring everyone?"

Severus thought this over and nodded "Sounds acceptable." He smirked and pulled Frank against him "Though it will be difficult to manage you and your three bags, I hope that I get a reward for this later." He leaned in and whispered something privately in Frank's ear which made the sweet transvestite smile and swat at Severus's chest playfully.

Lucius gathered Draco close to him as Severus did the same with Frank and somehow his three bags as well. Lucius didn't know what Frank had agreed to, but apparently it was quite the motivator. As they landed in Malfoy Manor Lucius held Draco close to him and murmured tenderly in his ear "I'll be bringing Harry next…show him to his room and make absolutely sure that he's comfortable…we want him to stay don't we?"

Draco flushed at their closeness but nodded eagerly. He had been waiting for this mysterious boy to show up, and how that he had seen him he was even better than imagined, he never wanted Harry to leave them. He smiled as Lucius gave him a tender kiss before departing.

Harry was bouncing excitedly as he waited to be taken to Malfoy Manor. Magenta and Riff Raff watched him with twin smirks; personally they were very happy that Harry would be going away for awhile. As much as they loved the boy they had a mission to complete, the sooner it was completed the sooner they could return home. Though at first they were planning on getting rid of Dr. Frank-en-Furter, they decided that they would just leave him on earth rather than killing him, for Harry's sake if nothing else.

Lucius appeared in front of Harry and smiled "Ready Harry?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Lucius held Harry close to him and gently urged Harry to lay his head on his chest. "Just hold on tight Harry." He murmured as they apparated.

Harry was clutching desperately to Lucius when they landed in Malfoy Manor. He slowly relaxed when he felt Lucius's strong hands gently stroking down his back "Come now little one, you're here safe and sound; and look, Draco is here to take you to your room."

Draco smiled when Harry had finally appeared. Though he didn't like the frightened expression on the other boy's face he told himself that it was merely Harry's first time experiencing anything of the sort. And that of course it would take him some time to get used to the way they did things in the Wizarding World. "Come on Harry, I'll show you to your room and help you unpack."

Harry lookup at Draco and slowly loosened his death grip on Lucius's cloak. He looked up at Lucius for reassurance, this move of his made a burning light appear in the older man's eyes as he cupped Harry's chin and leaned down, so that their lips were almost brushing. "That's right Harry, Draco and I are here to help you…you must always look to us alright?" He sealed this order and vow with a kiss before pulling away and gently urging Harry over to Draco.

Harry was blushing brightly, before today no one but his Father and occasionally Riff Raff and Magenta had kissed him, now he was kissed by two handsome men! He blushed and picked up his bag, but it was immediately grabbed by Draco "I'll help." He murmured smiling at Harry as he took Harry's hand and led him up the stairs.

Lucius watched his two little dolls as they parted for Harry's room and smiled. Harry was so sweet and willing, he would be a perfect princess for them, and Draco's natural instinct to protect and serve were also very charming and fitting for a dragon. He smiled as he disappeared, Severus had returned with Magenta leaving the last one, Riff Raff, for him to bring over.

Harry looked around the elegantly designed room with amazement. The carpet was just as white and soft as the carpet in his old room; the furniture was all intricately carved and was low to allow for his petite size. He smiled at the dark green and silver comforter on his bed and matching drapery, he was feeling at home already.

Draco came up behind him after setting the bag down and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He smiled when Harry didn't stiffen but rather relaxed into his hold. "Do you like your room Harry?" He gently pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. Since stealing a kiss from Harry back at the castle, he had been unable to resist taking as many as he could.

Harry blushed in Draco's hold and nodded, shivering in pleasure when there was a tender kiss placed on him. "It's lovely Draco…" He murmured smiling as a warm fuzzy feeling filled him and he closed his eyes basking in the warmth of Draco's body. Finally they parted and Draco smiled "Remember what I told you about being shy?" He laughed at Harry's expression and said "I'll help you unpack."

Severus showed Frank to his room which was coincidentally next to Severus's own room at Malfoy Manor. This one too was decorated with primarily green and silver, though some blue had been mixed in as well. Severus came up to Frank's side "Is it too your liking Doctor?" He asked running his hands up and down Frank's arms.

Frank smiled slowly "Oh it's marvelous….now….I believe I owe you a reward for getting me and my bags all here safely in one go do I not?" He chuckled and turned wrapping his arms around Severus's neck he looked Severus over slowly and said "Or perhaps if you're too tired we should wait for later? To let you regain your strength?"

Severus snorted and guided Frank backwards to the bed and pushed him down onto it "Not likely, I'll be taking my reward now thank you." He said dryly as he bent over Frank's form, starting with a simple kiss that soon became much deeper as Frank moaned and pulled Severus completely on top of him.

Harry smiled as he looked around his room "There, now it's all settled." He turned to Draco and said happily "Thank you so much for helping me!" He pressed a little kiss to Draco's lips "That's how you say thank you right?"

Draco was speechless at Harry's little kiss and gave a little laugh at Harry's misunderstanding. "Well…no Harry that's a way to tell someone that they're special to you…" He smiled as Harry thought this over and came over to Harry pulling the other boy closer. As he did this he saw his father enter and smirked.

Harry looked up at Draco confused as the slightly older boy pulled him close, making his dress rustle as they were pressed together. "But both Draco and his father kissed me…so what does that mean? Do I have to choose only one to kiss?" He looked down sadly at the thought.

Lucius came up behind Harry and knelt down so that he was closer to the boy's height and pressed firmly against his back "In most instances you would have to Harry, however, we're very inclined to sharing, but you mustn't choose anyone besides us….understood?"

Harry nodded, blushing at being so close to both at them at the same time "But…is that okay?" He asked slowly starting to tremble as Draco pressed against him more and kissed the left side of Harry's neck "We're Malfoy's Harry; you'll soon find that the rules don't apply to us."

Lucius smirked and kissed the right side of Harry's neck tenderly "Exactly, and trust us Harry, you'll never want for another if you chose us…" He gave Harry a little nip on the neck the same time as Draco. Both were unable to resist putting their mark on this beautiful boy.

In this position Harry found it hard to refuse and so decided not to. "A-Alright…" He murmured gasping when his neck was marked by their teeth and tongue. At the same moment they both pulled away and shared a kiss with him. "Good boy." Lucius murmured, he and Draco sharing a glance over the flushed boy's shoulder.

They guided the flustered Harry over to one of the chairs and Draco stood at his side as Lucius reverted to the kneeling position so that he could look at Harry easily. "Harry, you gave me a precious gift, and in return we have our own gift for you…" He pulled out a slender box that was wrapped in shiny black paper and a silver bow.

Harry's eyes lit up and he blushed slightly "You really didn't have to…I made you the gift because of the rose…" He looked up at Lucius and saw the stern expression on his face as the present was gently pressed into his hands. Harry looked at both Draco and Lucius as he opened the gift and smiled in surprise when a pair of small white gloves with an M embroidered on the top of each wrist was exposed.

Lucius smiled and took Harry's right hand while Draco took the left, together they put the gloves on Harry as Lucius explained. "You have chosen us Harry, these gloves represent our relationship and the glove I'm putting on is on your right hand, the one that you use the most for offensive maneuvers. I will be your right hand Harry, destroying those who would mean you harm."

Draco took up where his father had left off. "I will be your left hand Harry, the one that holds the shield, protecting your body and your heart that is my duty and honor." He smiled tenderly at Harry's bewildered expression. "But…what can I do for you both in return?" Harry asked softly, not liking that they would do everything for him and that he couldn't do anything in return.

Lucius smirked and cupped Harry's chin, "The gloves represent us Harry, but also, they represent your promise not to choose another. You are ours, and as such you will be unable to touch another, you belong to us and us alone understand?"

Harry nodded the warm feeling was back in his chest and it made it very hard to think straight, but soon he couldn't think at all as Lucius and Draco kissed him and each other at the same time. It was then that a house elf appeared. "M-Masters…dinner is ready." After this announcement the wise creature quickly disappeared.

Lucius sighed at the interruption and pulled away "I suppose we do have to eat." He chuckled as Draco eyed Harry, making it clear exactly what he wanted to devour. He stood and helped Harry stand smiling at the gloves that now guarded Harry's touch. He was theirs.

Thank you all so much for reading I hope that you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for reading my story I hope that you will continue to enjoy it! Love you Mina!

Note: The name Dion is taken from the Greek God Dionysus's name, to fit in with the Malfoy Family theme.

Harry whimpered as the evil morning sunlight cleverly evaded the curtains and managed to find its way directly onto his face. He pouted and tried to bury himself further in the warmth of his cocoon of sheets. However, his action was stopped when he realized that what he was nuzzling his head against was not the soft white sheets that donned his bed, but rather, the chest of one Draco Malfoy. Sleepily Harry raised his head and looked around in bleary confusion. He yawned and gave Draco's cheek a soft kiss before crawling out of the bed in his white night gown and padded to the bathroom.

Draco moaned as he was brought to awareness by a soft little pressure against his cheek. It took him a moment to realize that it was the pressure of a kiss that had woken him and that the only one who would have kissed him that way was Harry. Once his sleepy mind managed to process that information he sat up straight in bed and looked around in disappointment when he realized Harry had already left for the bath room. He smirked to himself, well, that might be fun too.

Lucius was sipping his morning coffee when Narcissa decided to make her morning appearance. After they conceived Draco they had taken to sleeping in separate bedrooms, and after Draco was born they had moved to separate wings. Lucius would wonder curiously over whether or not she would move to a separate mansion when Draco graduated from Hogwarts. He smiled warmly at her as he drank his coffee; he didn't plan to have her around for so long.

Harry was still sleepy as he stood in the warm shower and started to manage his long hair, getting rose and lily scented shampoo he began to blend it through his hair and gave a little pout of frustration when he couldn't reach all of his long tresses. He jumped in surprise when his questing hands met another pair and he looked to see that Draco was pouring some shampoo into his own hands and mixing it through Harry's hair "Let me help you." He said softly as he kissed Harry's neck and continued to lave the hair.

Harry shivered at the touch and murmured "But…Draco won't we get in trouble?" He bit his lips as Draco's slender fingers helped rinse the soap out of his hair and then started on the conditioner. He let out a soft moan as Draco's fingers slipped through his hair and onto his skin, once again rinsing away the soap and changing it to Harry's favorite vanilla and honey body soap. Harry blushed when Draco's hands began to caress his body as he spread the soap around.

Draco smiled as he watched Harry slowly relax into his touches, he rubbed his hands against Harry's soft skin and pulled Harry against him so that their skin touched, sharing the soap between them. "See I'm just trying to help you Harry, besides…only I or Lucius can do this to you." He teased Harry's nipple as he said this, and was rewarded as Harry let slip a small moan. He chuckled and after rinsing Harry's neck off kissed it and began to leave a little love bite on it.

Lucius was reading the paper over when he looked up at the ceiling discreetly. Above him he knew was Harry's bathroom he smiled when he could distinctly hear two pairs of feet on the floor above him. He bowed his head as he excused himself to Narcissa who was already busy owling her friends on where they would spend money today, and hurried up the stairs.

Harry turned around in the shower and looked at Draco with a large blush on his cheeks "Should…I soap you up too Draco?" He pulled out the soap that he knew Draco preferred to use; it was a simple and clean scent that had a bit of spice to it. He poured it on his hands and timidly began to spread it over Draco's chest. Draco wasn't as reserved as Harry and was soon letting out sweet moans as Harry's hands stroked over his body. His moans only caused Harry's blush to darken as he continued to perform his task.

Lucius waited in Harry's room, he had thought about joining the fun but smiled to himself as he decided that it would be better if Harry and Draco had this time to become comfortable with one another's bodies. When the two boys came out scantily clad in soft blue towels he gave a predatory smile as he stepped towards them.

Harry blushed when he realized that Lucius was in his room and had probably heard what they were doing. Thinking that they were going to get in trouble he timidly tried to defend Draco "H-e was just helping me with my hair…" He closed his eyes when Lucius stepped forward, expecting to be punished.

Lucius's heart warmed at the lovely sight of Harry, wet and naked besides a well place towel wrapped around his body, standing before him as he tried to defend Draco. He shook his head and smiled at Draco as he pulled the towel away from Harry's body and making him give a small whimper. Lucius took the towel and knelt down before Harry as he started to rub the towel over his body. "Would you like to go to Diagon Alley today Harry?" he asked as if nothing were the matter.

Harry blushed as Lucius's strong hands rubbed the fluffy towel against his naked body, he felt Draco behind him toweling of his back and was surprised to see that Draco was already dry. Seeing Harry's curious look Draco smirked cheekily and said "Spell." He leaned in and kissed Harry's lips "But we prefer to do things by hand for you darling Harry."

Lucius smiled as he watched the interaction and finished toweling Harry off. He pulled away and took his wand, pointing it to Harry's long dripping hair he murmured a drying charm to finish it off. He smiled at Harry's timid 'Thank you.' Lucius was still waiting for the answer to his question and Harry seemed to sense that as he blushed and said "I'd love too."

Lucius smiled and kissed Harry's lips before pulling away and saying "Then we have some rules to discuss, Draco will help you dress, Severus, your father and I will be waiting for you in the second story lounge so that we can go over the rules."

Harry nodded and smiled as he got excited at the thought of going somewhere new. He turned, forgetting temporarily about his naked state as he began to question Draco about Diagon Alley and what would be best to wear.

Frank was not at all happy about letting Harry go to Diagon Alley; he kept insisting that he should go along too despite the fact he would be unable to see anything. Severus soothed his new lover as he told Frank that Lucius was one of the most powerful men in the Wizarding World and that Harry would be completely fine with him. Because Lucius had the power to make anyone who tried anything would be miserable for the rest of their lives.

This made Lucius remember some details about Harry's return to the Wizarding World "I don't think it would be in his best interest if he stayed Harry Potter. The Wizarding World is in the middle of a war right now and he is in the eye of the storm. It would be best for now if he kept a low cover; perhaps changing his name would be enough? His hair hides his scar rather well and we can disguise it further with a few strong spells…"

Frank looked to Severus; usually the alien mad scientist was very independent of his lovers. However he was in a different world that was even stranger than the normal human one. He was slowly coming to rely on Severus to explain things for him. While he wasn't unhappy with the arrangement it certainly was a change of pace for him.

Severus smiled at his lover and rubbed his thumb against the make-up covered cheek "Harry will be perfectly safe, we just want to sure that he isn't recognized because then we'll have Dumbledore on our hands…which is not a good thing." Severus smiled as Frank relaxed and smiled as they started going over possible names.

Harry had decided to go with the 'school' theme while getting dressed, he had dark green Mary Jane's that had a little two inch heel, white stockings held up by black garters, a green plaid dress that had black lace on the bottom and a black ribbon two inches up from the hem. The shirt under the dress was white with ruffles around the collar and lace and the final touch was the large black bow that was tied around the collar hiding his developing Adam's apple and his chest. He added a matching miniature green plaid hat that had a black lace veil and a small decoration on the side made of rooster feathers and black beads. He smiled brightly at Draco, his face with only a light touch of make-up; and twirled as he asked "What do you think?"

Draco stared at Harry; the long dark hair that he had helped wash this morning was in a loose braid that fell down Harry's back. He smiled as he looked over the outfit and murmured "Beautiful." Of course this made him aware of a certain problem. Harry was looked best and preferred woman's clothes…what were they going to do about the school uniform?

Harry and Draco descended down the stairs, pausing when they heard the adults in a deep conversation. Lucius was talking about how Harry should be adopted in to the Malfoy family so that he could carry their last name. Frank was against it saying that Harry was his son; Lucius tried to reassure Frank that the feelings he had for Harry were nothing familial which only made Frank even more uneasy. Severus was explaining the benefits of Harry having the Malfoy last name and reminded them they had yet to choose a first name. Draco cleared his throat gaining the adult's attention deciding that he had best distract them before they simply spent the day arguing.

Lucius looked up and was met with the lovely sight of his beautiful dolls. Harry was dressed in a pretty little green plaid dress, his outfit matching and tasteful with suitable accessories. Harry was standing a little of to the side, patiently waiting for the adults to finish their conversation even as Draco stepped forward and cleared his throat.

Draco was the perfect contrast to Harry; he was wearing polished black shoes, black slacks, a dark green shirt with a black vest and silver tie. His hair was gelled back, but not as strictly as he did before, letting a few loose hairs fall into his face in a fashionable manner. His stance was more aggressive as he stepped towards the adults, obviously tired of being ignored.

Harry blushed as Draco brazenly interrupted the adults, he looked to Lucius afraid that they might have angered the handsome older man; and was surprised to find that he simply looked amused with the situation. Their eyes met and Lucius's silver eyes slowly moved over Harry's body, making the younger boy blush and fidget lightly.

Lucius smirked at Harry's adorable blush and spoke up "We were just discussing Harry's change of name, since it is impossible for him to safely remain Harry Potter; I was thinking it would be best if we simply adopted him into the Malfoy family."

Draco smiled at the thought of Harry baring their last name and nodded eagerly in agreement. "But what about his first name father?" He asked looking Harry over as he tried to think of a suitable name. The silence he received told him how far they had gotten on the first name. Harry blushed when all eyes turned towards him and he was studied as if his alternative name would be written on him.

Lucius smiled as he said softly "Dion Malfoy..." The other adults turned to look at him before looking back at Harry and nodding with approval. When he saw this he smiled and stood "Very well, when we go to Gringotts today I will have it all taken care of." He smirked as he looked at Harry, now Dion, and asked "Do you like it?"

Harry thought about it and decided that it seemed to suit him. "I like it." He said softly, looking over at Draco who was smiling at him. He nodded with a bit more confidence as he turned to Lucius "I like it very much."

Lucius smiled pleased with Dion's agreement and then looked at the time. "Well we must be going now or else it will be much too late to get anything done." He smirked at his little dolls as he motioned for them to follow him to the floo.

Draco did so with confidence, but Dion had no idea what was going on. He looked back towards his father and Severus. Severus was like Draco and saw nothing out of the ordinary while his father was looking on in concern. When he looked back at the fire place he saw Lucius throw in some powder as Draco stepped in and said clearly "Diagon Alley" Before disappearing.

Lucius looked up and smirked with amusement when he saw Dion's confused face. He motioned for Dion to come to him and put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, it will be fine, just step into the flames as I add the powder and say 'Diagon Alley' very clearly, understood?" Lucius was a bit concerned that something might go wrong; but with his usual confidence he assured himself it would be fine.

Dion nodded and brushed off imaginary dust off of his dress as he stepped into the fire as Lucius added the powder. He closed his eyes and said the words that he thought were the ones that Lucius had told him to say, but he didn't have very long to think as he was whisked away. Leaving Lucius looking at the now empty fire place with deep concern.

Draco was waiting impatiently, wondering what on earth could be taking his father and Dion so long. He was surprised when the next person who came out of the floo was not Dion but rather his father. He looked behind Lucius as if he was hiding Dion from him before an unsettling ache settled into his gut. "Where is Dion father?" He asked softly, the ache worsening when his father merely tightened his lips in response.

Dion coughed from the all the dust he had inhaled as he had landed. He looked around, feeling as if he were somewhere he was not supposed to be. The room was dark, covered in dust, spider webs, and artifacts that did not look friendly. He swallowed and nervously brushed off his dress as he whispered softly. "Draco? Lucius…?" but there was no answer.

Thank you so much for reading, more coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!

Remember: Harry's name has been changed to Dion, from Dionysus the Greek God

Dion stood up as he tried to dust off what dirt he could from his landing. He looked down at the gloves on his hand and he felt tears prick at his eyes when he saw that they were dirty and the right handed one was torn from his landing. He held his hands against his chest as he looked around trying to not be afraid and figure a way out of this.

Draco was very upset and it was only because he was in public that he didn't reveal the state of turmoil he was in. He and his father behaved as though nothing was wrong as they continued down Diagon Alley, both subtly looking for their misplaced doll. As they walked their long flowing cloaks hid their joined hands. Lucius was gently stroking Draco's palm with his thumb as they walked.

Dion was slowly edging around the strange shop, trying his best not to touch anything in case he ruined his gloves further. He heard a movement in the front and a voice said sharply "Who's there?" Dion said nothing but his eyes were wide with fear as he tried to find a way out. He heard movement coming closer and just before the man found him Dion managed to find a door and escaped as fast as he could.

Lucius was mere seconds away from giving the witch who was detaining them a painful Crucio and then going back to their task of finding Dion. Unfortunately she was a friend of the family and her connections were very valuable. So he merely tightened his grip on his cane as she asked Draco anal questions.

Draco fallowed his father's example and was cordial with the witch. "You're starting your first year of Hogwarts Draco isn't that right? You must be very excited!" She went on about her school days and how she was proud to be a member of the Ravenclaw house. Draco looked at his father out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was not the only one who wanted to cast an Unforgivable.

When Dion stumbled out of the shop he became aware that the street was far more dangerous. People turned to look at him as he stepped out of the shop and began to solicit him "Come with me sweety." One witch purred as she took his arm. He politely shook it off before he turned running from the alley, he didn't know where he was going but he knew he didn't want to remain where he was.

Draco watched as his father played absently with the handkerchief that Dion had made for him and asked "Where else could he be father?" He tried to keep the disappointment and worry out of his tone; but knew that he hadn't succeeded when his father turned to him and stroked his hair in a calming manner.

Lucius was far more experienced at hiding his emotions than his young son, but he was just as worried if not more considering what would happen to him once Frank found out had lost his son. He was distracted by this train of thought that he didn't notice the form heading towards him until the breath was knocked out of him and he felt small trembling arms embracing him tightly.

Dion had continued running out of that alley at a speed that was impressive in his heels and was too frightened to stop. It was then that he saw Lucius and Draco standing on the side of the street, the two blonds were beacons of light to him after being trapped in the dark alley. He couldn't stop himself from throwing his body at Lucius and holding him as tightly as his trembling arms were able.

Draco quickly realized who it was and whispered "H-Dion!" He wrapped his arms around Dion, shielding him from the prying eyes that surrounded him as he secretly kissed Dion's neck and murmured "I was so worried." His words seemed to slowly bring Dion back to reality as the smaller boy's shivering started to stop though his eyes remained firmly closed.

Lucius realized that this would be the start of a scene if they didn't leave quickly. He wrapped his cloak around Dion and Draco as he led them to a more private location. They were in one of the side alleys though this one had no shops and so was vacant. Lucius looked down at the huddled forms and gently urged Dion to look up at him.

Dion was afraid to open his eyes in case he had simply imagined Draco and Lucius. He heard soft words being whispered into his ear, a gloved hand was tenderly stroking his cheek as he heard Lucius's voice "Come now Dion, my pet, open your eyes and let me see your pretty face… We have been so worried about you."

Lucius smiled as Dion obeyed and slowly opened his bright green eyes to look up at Lucius. He gently stroked Dion's smudged cheek and said fondly "Got in a bit of trouble did you?" He leaned in and kissed Dion's pouty lips softly as he gently stroked his tongue against the young boy's lips. Not yet asking for entrance just for a taste of his little doll.

Draco heard Dion's soft moan and looked up to see them locked in the tender kiss. He licked his own lips and decided to join in. He gently rested his hands against Dion's chest as he leaned in and kissed the dark haired boy's neck. Leaving little bites and kisses to mark the neck as his own. It was then that he looked down and saw the ruined state of Dion's gloves. He frowned and murmured "We'll have to get you new gloves…"

Lucius broke the kiss when he heard this and looked down at their dirty and torn state "Yes…we'll have to remedy that quickly." He was surprised when Dion pulled back his hands protectively to his chest, his skirt bunching up behind him as he said softly "NO….I don't want you to take them away from me."

Lucius wondered what Dion was so afraid of and kissed Dion's cheek tenderly "Don't worry love, we aren't taking them away, we're just getting new ones…" When he saw that Dion refused to relinquish the gloves he shook his head and smiled indulgently "Well then…" He pulled out his wand and touched it to Dion's hands, "Reparo" He murmured watching as the gloves became good as new.

Dion smiled down at his beloved gloves; glad that the originals would not be replaced he leaned up on his toes and kissed Lucius's lips softly "Thank you." He said sweetly, and then he saw that Draco was pouting and gave the smaller blond a little kiss as well. "Thank you" He murmured making Draco blush lightly.

Lucius smiled at his little dolls and then looked at the time. "Well if we are all done with little adventures then let us be on our way. After all…we have yet to even get your school supplies." He smiled down at the boys and ushered them back out into the street.

They got all the standard supplies though of course Lucius bought them only the best. Draco tended to by supplies that were elegant and stylish while Dion chose them for how cute they were. He smiled as they reached the Madame Malkin's where they would get their uniforms tailored. Draco immediately began to choose the finest fabrics that would look good on him while Dion seemed to be a bit unsure.

Lucius noticed Dion's hesitation and came to the young boy's side "What is the matter Dion?" he asked gently stroking his fingers through Dion's soft silky hair. Dion smiled sweetly and murmured "I...I would like a girl's uniform…" He blushed and said "But only my dad's ever helped me choose clothing before…"

Lucius realized the problem immediately, he put his hand on Dion's small shoulder and said "Don't fret my Princess…I'll arrange everything." He stood and went over to the Madame who was overseeing an assistant measuring Draco. He spoke to her quietly for a moment before passing her something in his hand. She smiled brightly and nodded eagerly as she came over to Dion. "Now let's see about you dear."

Draco was finished and pleased with the appearance of his uniform; he was waiting with his father to see how Harry would look. When he came out Draco and his father realized something very important. Dion came out in his skirt which ended right above his knees, knee high socks, his heeled black shoes, and a Hogwarts blazer with a shirt and tie that was black until he discovered his house. Their realization was that from the look on Dion's face they would never get him to change his mind about wearing the girl's uniform, and that this year was going to be very difficult if Dion was to be untouched by any except themselves.

Dion twirled, which flashed his green satin panties "What do you think." He was wearing the bright smile that neither Draco nor his Father had the strength to deny and they exchanged quick glances before saying in agreement "You are stunning."

Dion smiled; glad that he would be able to remain in clothing that he preferred. After all he thought that the guy's uniform looked great on Draco…but he could never imagine himself in that kind of dress. He was turning to go back to the changing rooms when someone rudely said "Is that a bloke in a skirt?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and turned, unsurprised to see part of the Weasley family standing at the entrance of the shop. Ron, the youngest boy, was pointing his finger at Dion as he repeated his rude question even louder than before. Draco looked at his father out of the corner of his eye to see how it should be handled.

Lucius frowned lightly at the arrival of the Weasleys and he turned to Dion "Go back and get changed, your uniform will arrive at the manor sometime tomorrow Dion." Dion nodded and looked at the collection of red heads with uncertainty before his eyes drifted back to Lucius who was still gazing at him sternly. Dion blushed and headed back to the room, leaving his blonds to deal with the unpleasant arrival.

Mrs. Weasley was as shocked as her son to see a young boy showing himself off in such an inappropriate way. When she realized that the boy was part of the Malfoy family however she put on a tight smile and gripped Ron's shoulder firmly "I'm sorry sometimes he just doesn't think before he lets words fly out of his mouth. Of course the boy was just fooling around; no sensible boy would be seen wearing such clothing."

Lucius sneered and said "You are correct madam it is unfortunate that some people do not have the ability to filter their filthy mouths. A trait that seems to be hereditary in your family, what a shame." Lucius said nothing more as he turned and ushered Draco to the counter where Dion was waiting. He knew that his dolls would have to deal with the presence of such people at Hogwarts; but he saw no reason to associate with such people when it could be avoided.

Dion turned to look at the strange group of badly dressed people. He had never heard Lucius speak to anyone in such a way before and didn't understand it. Draco put a hand on his cheek and gently turned Dion so that they were facing each other "People like that don't matter Dion…understand? The only people who should matter to you are father and I." Draco took Dion's left gloved hand and placed a little kiss on the tip of each finger "Only us."

Thank you for reading I hope that you smiled! More coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for reading this work! Please continue to enjoy!

Dion was having a hard time not fidgeting as they ate their breakfast. Today they would be boarding the Hogwarts express and heading off to the Wizarding School that Draco talked about. Dion went still when he heard an annoyed huff from his father. "You don't have to be so eager to leave me…" Frank dabbed dramatically at his eye as he gave a wistful sigh "My lover and son both leave me in one day…what is a poor man to do?"

Severus rolled his eyes and placed a gentle hand on Frank's thigh "I'll come visit you when I can, and the boys do have holidays you know." He smirked and leaned in and whispered to Frank's ear "And don't think I don't know about that little project that you're working on…I'm sure you'll happily spend the time on your own working on…what was his name? Rocky?"

Frank smirked and kissed Severus's cheek "Don't worry love I'm not replacing you…just creating a perfect man and artificial life." He smiled proudly as he started to talk eagerly about the transducer and how it would all work. Severus smirked and continued to eat; he had heard this talk enough times to bring the thing to life himself.

Draco looked over at Dion whispered "Try to stay still, Malfoy's never fidget even if they are excited." He watched Dion nod and looked down a bit sadly. Draco didn't like that look on his princess's face and kissed Dion's cheek gently "Don't worry I'm excited too."

Lucius was watching his precious dolls as they whispered and spoke to each other. His lips turned down slightly at the corners. He remembered that Dion and Draco would be heading off to Hogwarts by themselves. He would not be there to help them though he knew he could manage surprise visits and plenty of gifts for his little loves. His eyes landed on Draco, it would be largely up to his son to keep young Dion safe and content. He smirked as he drank his tea, before the boy's left he would have to give Draco some 'training'.

When the meal ended Dion was grasping Draco's hand and said excitedly "I think I'm done packing, maybe we should change into our uniforms before leaving for the train?" He didn't like the idea of having to change in a boys stall and saw that Draco was having similar ideas. Their planning was cut short when Lucius came up and laid a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder and murmured "You go ahead Dion…I have to have a word with Draco before he leaves."

Dion nodded and smiled at Lucius before turning his attention to Draco. He leaned in and kissed Draco softly on the lips, shivering when he felt Draco press against him to make it deeper. Dion blushed and licked his lips lightly before smiling happily and running up the stairs.

Lucius smiled proudly at his son and leaned down whispering into his ear "Perhaps we should talk in my office?" He was pleased when he felt Draco shiver against him and led him to the privacy his office allowed. He was not looking forward to sending off his dolls to that school. It couldn't be helped but it was still something that he didn't enjoy. He locked the door behind them and offered Draco a seat.

He took that time to look over his son and smiled, pleased with what he saw. Draco sat in the chair, his back straight, his silver eyes focused with attention. His hair was slicked back though thanks to Dion's influence a few strays fell against his forehead in a pleasing fashion. All together Draco looked like a young pureblood wizard.

Draco felt his father's mercury eyes evaluating every inch of him and tried not to shiver. It always felt so intense when he and his father were alone without Dion there. He held still when he felt Lucius's gloved cup his face and touch his cheek lightly. "You and Dion will be without me once you go to Hogwarts. Know that I will of course come if you need me…but it will be up to you to keep wandering hands off of our princess."

Draco nodded and smiled proudly up at his father "That is why I am the shield correct?" He felt heat warm him when he saw how proud this statement made his father. "Correct." Was the only reply before he felt firm lips against his own and a tongue brush against them in an investigating manner.

Lucius made sure to keep the kiss brief and pleasant. He knew that his intensity had a habit of frightening Draco and he did not want that to happen especially when there was such a delicate matter at hand. He cupped Draco's cheek and purred softly "Do not forget, I am not sending only one of my precious dolls to that school but two, I will be most disappointed if I see that you have strayed my Dragon."

Draco nodded dully at his father's words, stunned by how sincere they were. He blushed and looked down slightly at the floor. Why on earth would he choose another when he had not only his father but Dion waiting for him? He smirked and looked up at his father, his blush still decorating his cheeks but his calm had returned "Of course I wouldn't father, after all Malfoy's only desire the best." He smiled and was rewarded by a kiss.

Lucius smiled down at his little Dragon and murmured "I'm sure by now that Dion has driven himself insane wondering if he has everything he will want, you might need to help him along. I also think it would be wise for both of you to be in your uniforms before boarding the train. It would not do to have either of my precious dolls in a precarious situation." Draco nodded before dashing up the stairs, possibly to see Dion in-between changes.

Dion turned when the door opened and smiled to see that it was Draco, and unfortunately for the blonde boy Dion was already dressed. He bounced over and asked eagerly "What did Lucius want?" He could see that Draco was thinking something over before the younger Malfoy lifted his hand and caressed Dion's cheek "Nothing…just some last minute warnings." He said not wanting to make Dion self conscious.

Draco smiled when he saw how easily Dion trusted him, he wanted to earn that trust and deserve it. His smile turned into a smirk when he saw that Dion's trunk which had been packed this morning was now open and its contents were littered all over the bed. He shook his head and stroked his fingers through Dion's hair "You've certainly made a mess of things." Though he laughed softly as he began to help Dion repack.

At the Train Station Dion was trying very hard to be a proper Malfoy and not let his tears fall. Draco and Lucius said Good Bye to each other formally through they looked at the other with warmth. Dion's father had stayed at the mansion and so their Good Byes had already been said. Dion was startled when he realized it was his turn to say Good Bye and looked up at Lucius his lip slightly trembling as he said "Good Bye…thank you for your hospitality and generosity during my stay."

Lucius's face was impassive as he returned Dion's formal statement with one of his own; but he was desperately wishing he could embrace the smaller boy and kiss him Good Bye once again. He looked at Draco over Dion's shoulder and got a knowing nod in return. He was proud of his son and knew that they would be just fine at Hogwarts.

Draco and Dion settled on the train and Dion couldn't help but sigh as he looked out the window for Lucius and didn't see him. Draco leaned forward and put his hand on Dion's as he said "Father would have left by now, it wouldn't do for him to be seen loitering about when all his business is taken care of." Draco knew it was harsh, but he also knew that Lucius only had their best interests at heart.

Dion smiled and turned his attention back to Draco "I'm glad that you're here Draco…I don't know what I would do without you." He frowned slightly at the thought but Draco was quick to give him a kiss and chase the frown away. "Good thing you'll never have to know isn't it?"

He pulled apart from Dion which was good timing on his behalf since at that moment the door opened abruptly and a small frizzy haired witch looked down at them as she asked "Have you seen a Toad? Neville Longbottom's lost his toad and we've yet to find him." She was looking around the compartment for the missing amphibian but paused when her search revealed Dion's outfit.

Draco was quick to act as he said charmingly "No I'm afraid we have not seen your friend's pet and if we do you can be assured we will take excellent care in returning him, now please leave." Draco was amused at the witch's face. It seemed that she had been so charmed by his manner that she had almost missed the dismissal. She looked a bit unsure for a moment before catching the look on Draco's face and nodded quickly as she left.

Draco smirked proud of getting rid of the slightly annoying witch so quickly and he turned his attention back to Dion "Well that was a bit interesting don't you think?" He said easily happy to see that the comment made Dion laugh a bit.

Soon the ride was over and they were being loaded into the first year boats. Draco sneered at anyone who tried to enter their boat without Dion noticing. On their ride across Dion wondered to himself "They seem to be keeping their distance Draco…I wonder why?"

Draco smiled at Harry's innocence and said "They simply realize that we are better than them." He was glad he was here with Dion, he shook his head, if Dion didn't have him the sweet boy would probably be treating everyone as if they were his best friend. He looked back over to his 'princess' and hoped that they would be in the same house.

Waiting in line to be sorted they heard eager whisperings about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' who was supposed to be in attendance this year. Dion looked at Draco curiously and said "The boy who lived? What's that all about?" He was about to question further when Draco gave a sharp shake of his head and put a finger on his lips signaling to Dion that he would answer his questions later.

Dion turned when someone bumped into him and the boy said nervously "Oh sorry about that Miss…" The red headed boy paused when he said "Oi! It's that boy from the shop!" Everyone looked at him in confusion at what he meant and the boy grabbed Dion by his wrist and pointed him out to everyone "See?! He's wearin' a skirt and he's a boy!"

Draco acted quickly and pulled Dion away from the Weasley boy "So you've learned to identify articles of clothing and another person's gender…really Weasley you've only been at school for five minutes and already you've grown more intelligent." Draco smirked as Ron's face darkened and opened his mouth to answer back when Professor McGonagall arrived.

Dion stayed close to Draco trying not to reveal how nervous he was because he was sure that it was against 'what a Malfoy did'. Draco had warned him that they had changed his last name from Potter to Malfoy and to anyone who asked they were cousins. Dion nodded and froze when the hat called his name. He looked at Draco who only smiled reassuringly as he was urged to go up to the stool.

Dion sat down and heard the wave of mutterings that started up when the realized he was wearing a girl's uniform. He was surprised by their reaction since he had lived only with his father who dressed similar to his own style and then with Draco and Lucius who seemed to encourage it. He wondered why these people were acting so strange and soon forgot about it as the hat started to decide which house he would be going in to.

"Let's see…" A voice whispered in his ear "Ahhh yes the great Harry Potter, though of course I won't tell. Being Dion Malfoy will serve you well in the days coming ahead. Though this does leave us in a bit of a pinch… where shall I put you? You're well suited for Slytherin and I can already tell that your 'cousin' Draco Malfoy will be in that house as well…they will help you on your way to glory! But if you wanted a different path there's always Gryffindor…"

Dion was a bit confused at the voice in his head and he merely whispered back "I just want to be with Draco…I don't really care where it is as long as he's with me." He smiled at the hat's silence and it said "Well if you're sure…better be…"

Thank you all for reading I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and it made you smile, more coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I treasure them all! Enjoy the story!

Dion was holding his breath timidly as the hat made his decision. Finally the hat spoke and it said into his ear "Well if that's where you want to go… there is only one house suited for Draco Malfoy, that I already know…so better be…SLYTHERIN!" Dion sighed with relief barely hearing the cheer of his new house as he walked dazedly by Draco. As he passed the young Malfoy reached out and took his hand and murmured "I'll be joining you soon."

Draco was true to his word as the hat had barely been lowered to his head before it announced Slytherin. Those at the table had quickly made a place for Dion and Draco knowing that the two would become the House Princes, though in Dion's case it would have to be Princess. Draco smiled proudly and claimed the seat at Dion's side. "Father will be proud."

Severus smiled slightly when he saw that Lucius's little loves would be in his house. He knew that this would make both his close friend and lover rest a little better at night. He wondered briefly what Frank would be up to, and then he almost felt the need to roll his eyes at his own question. He would be once again working on his little 'Rocky' project. He was fine with his lover being busy while he was gone, but he hoped that Rocky wouldn't be a problem when he returned. If he was…well then he'd simply have to be removed. Permanently.

Dion hardly ate during the opening feast, Draco put food on his plate but Dion would only push it around. He was still unused to being in this strange Wizarding World and he had never been away from his father before. He tried to hide his distress from Draco but only got a dark look for the effort. He sighed and took a few bites to appease his Dragon.

Draco's face remained perfectly impassive during dinner and he was happy to note that while Dion's face was not exactly emotionless it did have the aloof quality that was similar to that of an angel. Draco tried to show his concern in subtle ways, mainly by putting food on Dion's plate and waiting for him to eat before resuming what he was doing before. He would wait later to put his Princess at ease.

The meal passed quickly and they were led to their common rooms by the prefects. Dion noticed that the Headmaster seemed to be watching them closely but put it out of his mind. He reminded himself that Lucius said that Malfoy's naturally attracted attention and wondered if that could be it. He felt Draco's hand take his own gloved one and smiled as he knew that he only wanted to attract the attention of two special people.

Once they entered the Common Room Snape gave his own version of a 'Welcoming' Speech. Mainly reminding the Slytherins that they were no longer children but students of Hogwarts, and that as members of the Slytherin house they had certain standards to uphold. Dion held Draco's hand firmly through the whole speech. He was not immune to the curious stares that were directed at him and he needed the support of his Dragon.

Finally on brave student asked what was on all of their minds "Professor? Is it alright for a boy to be wearing a girl's uniform?" One of the first years asked, the gathered group went silent and all attention turned to Dion who was blushing brightly from this.

Snape cleared his throat and said "As long as a student is wearing a Hogwarts uniform I see no reason to trifle over the gender." He sneered and said "And whether you agree with a fellow student's choice of dress or not, you are all in the same house and I expect you to act like it." He looked at Dion and then made eye contact with everyone in the room to prove his point.

Draco was not going to let Snape defend Dion alone and made sure that it was also clear to the other students that if anyone had a problem with the way Dion dressed, they were going to have a problem with him, and thus his father, as well. The point was made crystally and there was no more discussion to be had.

Snape smirked, happy that the matter was settled and reminded the students to get to bed at a decent hour so that they would be presentable for the first day of classes. Dion turned to Draco and asked "Do you think we can…have beds next to each other?" He tried to avoid making eye contact but Draco would not be denied the sight of Dion's beautiful green eyes. He gently cupped Dion's cheek and pulled him close so that they were almost kissing. "Have a bed next to yours? Preposterous, we will be sharing one of course." He sealed this with a tender kiss, proving to the Slytherin house that the little beauty was his.

Dion smiled as they nestled down in bed, he laid his head against Draco's chest and smiled when Draco's arms wrapped around him. Soon Draco was carding his fingers through Dion's hair lulling the younger boy to sleep. Draco smiled when he saw that his little princess was asleep and soon joined him.

Lucius was looking up at the moon and remembered the way that Draco and Dion looked when they slept bathed in moonlight. He sighed and turned away from the window. Less than a day had gone by since his little dolls had left and he already missed them. He shook his head and wondered what he was going to do with himself. He looked down at the dark mark that marred his beautiful skin and remembered, he would be busy protecting both of his loves.

Frank smiled as he rested next to Rocky, to keep his mind off of the fact that his little Harry was off at some strange school he had brought Rocky to life. Of course he didn't let himself realize that the real reason was because he didn't like to sleep alone at night. He turned to Rocky who was smiling dazedly after their vigorous round of sex. He frowned slightly and said "You're not one for conversation are you?" Rocky shook his head and ducked under the sheets shyly. Frank sighed and murmured to himself "He doesn't like pillow talk either…" But tried to put the thought of his far off lover to rest.

The next day Dion woke before anyone else. He smiled as he looked down at the slumbering Draco and kissed his beloved Dragon's cheek lightly. He slipped out of bed, his white lace nightgown brushing the floor as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

The boys woke up slowly and stumbled about to get ready. It was then that they noticed the bathroom had a strangely flowery smell coming out of it. Everything made sense when Dion left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him and his long hair flowing in little curls. Dion blushed and said "Sorry I didn't mean to take up the bathroom…." He hoped that would be the end of it and the other boy's would get back to dressing instead of staring at his damp body.

Draco woke because of the disturbance and it took the boy only a minute to realize what was going on. He growled as he sat up in bed and tiredly stormed over to Dion's side. He pulled the pretty boy forcibly over to their bed and urged him to get dressed quickly. While he was standing guard he glared daggers at those who had been staring.

Dion smiled as Draco carefully slid Dion's hand into his gloves. He looked up at Draco and saw that the blonde boy was blushing slightly. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Draco softly, he gave a small 'mmph!' of surprise when Draco deepened the kiss with a slip of the tongue. Dion gave a little bit of a whimper as he was pulled towards Draco.

The other boys in the room watched with blushing cheeks, when Draco broke the kiss they quickly looked away and pretended to be extremely busy getting dressed. Dion blushed as he finished slipping into his white knee high stockings, Hogwarts skirt, shiny Mary Janes, and of course his top and little matching cloak.

Draco was only slightly ashamed to admit that he watched Dion get dressed. He told himself he was simply making sure that his princess was protected. Of course this gave him a little problem of his own, but his father had already told him what to do to take care of such problems. He told Draco that when introducing Dion to more sexual escapades it would be best to wait until they were all together, and not until they were a little older.

Lucius stirred his tea listlessly as he eyed the woman at the other end of the table. He planned to have her gone by Christmas. At first he was sure that he could wait at least a few years, but it would no longer do to have her around. He smiled darkly, hiding it behind a sip of tea. His plan was already set in action.

Down at the Great Hall they were eating breakfast when their schedules arrived; Dion looked over his with interest and wondered how he would do in all the classes. He had already read some of the more interesting books, and could only hope he wouldn't embarrass himself or the two Malfoys that he loved. He saw that Potions was first and smiled; glad to have a familiar face for starters. He looked over at Draco and saw that the characteristic smirk was in place. He smiled and brushed his fingers through his hair distractedly as he looked at the rest of his classes.

Draco was looking over his own schedule, though he knew it was the same as Dion's. He became a little distracted when Dion started to brush his fingers through his hair. Making his soft flowery scent float over to Draco. He smiled and leaned in to whisper to Dion's ear "Keep doing that and you'll be in trouble." He smirked as he left a little kiss on the shell of Dion's ear.

Dion blushed and pulled his hand away from his hair. It was soon captured by Draco's firm and reassuring grip. They made their way to class in comfortable silence until Draco gave a small groan signaling his dissatisfaction. Dion looked up at him curiously before he saw the Gryffendors who were also heading towards the Dungeons. Dion's face remained impassive despite his curiosity as to the reason of Draco's hostility towards the other house. He shrugged it off as one of the many things he had yet to grasp about the Wizarding World and sat down next to Draco at their desks.

Ron snickered to one of the students sitting next to him as he pointed over to Dion and murmured "That's the bloke who wears skirts…" This comment was swiftly ended by Snape who slammed his hands down on his desk and gave Ron a pointed look before clearing his throat and beginning his 'Welcoming' Speech.

Dion took out one of his leather notebooks and began to write down quickly every word that his professor was saying, or at least the points of key interest. This awarded the Slytherin house twenty points whereas Severus had deducted 30 points from Gryffindor when Hermione Granger had answered a question in the place of Ron without raising her hand. It was then that Dion understood Draco's reaction to the Gryffendors. The rivalry was obvious, but Dion had no interest in taking part in it.

Dion continued to dutifully take notes as Draco watched him with a lazy interest. They would exchange quiet looks and small smiles. The year had begun.

Thank you all so much! The next chapter will be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for your support! I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!

Dion's lovely green eyes were currently shrouded in shadow by his dark lashes which were narrowed at the sight before him. Dion polished nails tapped in irritation as he continued to watch the mockery before deciding that he could stand it no more and left with a small pout on his face.

Dion was not prone to dark emotions such as jealousy or anger. He sighed as he made his way out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and smiled softly as the snow peacefully drifted to the ground. He wrapped his thick cloak tightly around his small body to keep in valuable warmth. Only days ago he and Draco were counting down the days to when they could return to their families at Malfoy Manor…and then Dion had seen THAT. He looked down at his gloved hands, reassuring himself with the possessive M's embroidered on the wrists that he must have been mistaken, he had to.

The first part of their First Year at Hogwarts had passed in relative peace. There were always the feuds between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Dion had thought it childish and hadn't taken any great part in it. Draco loved to mock the Gryffindors, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger particularly. Dion had thought that their 'relationship' as others were calling it was just as strong as it had been since coming to this castle. He bit his lip harshly to keep back his tears.

Draco's eyes were widened in surprise and then he firmly pushed away Pansy. "Excuse me Parkinson…but what do you think you were doing?" Draco's voice was cold as he looked down at the Slytherin girl. It was clear to Slytherin if not the entire Castle that Draco had a very 'special' relationship with his distant cousin Dion Malfoy. However Pansy was being one of the more stubborn ones and had trapped him under the mistletoe and forced a kiss from his lips. Draco rubbed his lips which made her slap him furiously before turning around and running, acting as if she had been the one taken advantage of.

Draco shook his head and decided he would have to put her in her place once they returned from Winter Holidays. He wouldn't be too harsh, he decided, since he knew it was just a childish crush, but he could not allow such behavior to continue. It was then that he looked down at his watch and realized that he was supposed to meet Severus and Dion for the portkey back to Malfoy Manor soon. Their bags had already been sent; all that was left was for them to go outside of the Hogwarts wards to go home.

Dion heard Draco coming up behind him and quickly took a deep breath running his hands over his face to make sure that he hadn't cried. He felt Draco's hand on his shoulder and pulled away as he turned with a tender smile saying "We'd better hurry if we're going to be on time for dinner."

Draco was surprised by Dion's response; he frowned lightly but couldn't think of any reason why Dion would be upset with him. So he smiled and offered his arm as he walked Dion to the outsides of the wards.

Dion was telling himself to calm down; perhaps Draco was just curious what a real girl kissed like. Not that Dion had any desire to become a girl, he loved being male and just preferred to wear pretty clothes. He took a deep breath as they met up with Severus and were portkeyed to Malfoy Manor. The whole way he was reminding himself that it would be the first time he had seen his father or Lucius in a long time and he didn't want to spoil it with a bad mood.

Severus looked between Draco and Dion and knew that something had changed between the two. Only it was hard to distinguish what exactly as both of them were wearing passive expressions. Severus revealed the Portkey and the children obediently put their hands on it.

Dion soothed his dress as they landed in Malfoy Manor. He was wearing a light blue satin dress that had a layered lacy underskirt and white stockings with a light blue lace garter and his usual black Mary Jane heels. He fixed his curled hair back into its bow and smiled happily up at the faces of Lucius and his father.

Lucius watched as Draco and Dion straightened themselves as they arrived. When the realized that the adults where there both boys immediately straightened. Draco bowed his head and Dion dipped into a curtsy. Lucius's eyes narrowed as he looked down at his two dolls, something was definitely wrong. He would have to settle the matter immediately.

Frank clapped as his beautiful son arrived and rushed to embrace him "Oh darling I've missed you!" He twirled Dion around and set him back down on the ground .Being sure to carefully rearrange Dion so he was perfect once more "Wait until you meet your new father!"

Severus arched an eyebrow at that comment and it was noticed by Frank who smiled brightly and said "Oh dear don't worry, we'll all be one happy family!" Severus gave a small snarl and said nothing else as Rocky was led into the room.

Rocky looked around shyly as he entered the room and saw all the people in it. He was reassured when he saw that Frank was there, but didn't like how close one of the people was standing to him. As Frank introduced everyone he remembered that Frank had told him that Dion was his 'son' and that Severus was Frank's other lover. He wasn't sure about sharing Frank and if Severus's expression was anything to go by neither was he.

Severus looked over the shapely blond man before him and wondered what Frank was trying to say with this little invention. He was everything that Severus was not. He wondered if perhaps to Frank his use as a lover was over. But then Frank was quick to reassure him by taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Saying that they had some catching up to do.

This left Lucius alone with his two dolls and he smiled sweetly down at them. Still curious over why Dion was keeping his distance from Draco. He knew than that his son had no idea that Dion was upset and was going on as if nothing were the matter which was only upsetting Dion more. He leaned forward and gently cupped Dion's cheek "What is bothering you Princess?"

Draco looked up when his father asked what was wrong with Dion. He felt a cramp of guilt in his stomach and he looked up sharply wondering what was bothering Dion. He was also afraid that his father would think that he hadn't been taking good care of Dion, which was not the truth.

Dion felt himself stiffen in fear when Lucius asked him what was wrong. His emerald eyes darted frantically to the confused looking Draco. He didn't want to get Draco in trouble but he couldn't say that he wasn't bothered by what he saw. He tried to pull out of Lucius's hold and look away but Lucius would not have any of that and tightened his grip gently on Dion's chin "Tell me…" He ordered.

Lucius knew that it had to be something serious if his Dion was acting this way. Dion's green eyes looked to Draco and then away and Lucius knew that it was something that Draco had done. Though from the look on his son's face he knew that Draco had no idea he had upset Dion. He sighed and though he didn't like it knew that he had to do what he had to get to the truth. "Dion tell me or else I will have to spank you."

Draco's eyes widened and he turned to look at Dion surprised when the pretty boy refused to say why he was upset. Draco's attention turned to his father and Lucius went over to the fire place, his cane as always by his side. He patted his lap and waited for Dion to obediently come over.

Dion gave one last look at Draco, he was upset by what he saw, but he didn't want to see Draco get hurt or punished just because he fell in love with someone else. Slowly Dion went over to Lucius and allowed the man to gently arrange him on his lap. His skirts were lifted and Lucius paused at the silk panties. "I will give you ten strikes with those undergarments on, but if you continue to be disobedient I will take them off and give another ten." When Dion gave no response Lucius sighed and picked up his cane "Count them." He ordered as he began to strike Dion's little rear.

Draco watched as Dion carefully counted each strike, after the third one tears started to show in Dion's eyes but he continued hold fast. Once they reached ten he was crying quietly and Lucius was gently soothing the sore behind with his hand.

Lucius watched the reactions between the two boys and hoped that Dion would tell them what was bothering him. When he still said nothing Lucius's face looked as if it was filled with pain. Carefully he lowered the panties that had given Dion some protection and prepared to give the second batch when Draco came forward to stop him.

Draco ran towards Dion and got onto his knees so that he could look Dion in the face. He gently cupped Dion's cheeks and looked into those water green eyes "Please Dion…please just tell him what's upsetting you…" Draco gently kissed Dion's lips which were red from being bitten in pain. Draco's tongue gently soothed the abused lips as he looked into Dion's eyes "Please?"

Dion wondered what he should do. He hadn't minded taking the punishment if it meant he was protecting Draco. But now Draco was begging him to tell Lucius the problem. Slowly Dion sat up and looked between Draco and Lucius, both of them encouraging him to say what was on his mind.

Lucius was proud how his son handled Dion. He had let Dion do as he wished but then when he saw how much pain he was in came to his rescue and told Dion it was alright to tell them what was wrong. Lucius knew he would keep that in mind when he punished Draco for the pain he had inadvertently caused Dion.

Dion sat up and shivered as Lucius cast a spell to help ease his sore rear. He settled on one of Lucius's legs and Draco crawled up and sat on the other. Draco reached forward and took Dion's hands into his own; giving the small gloved hands a gentle squeeze to tell Dion it was alright.

Draco smiled at Dion as the other boy took a breath and gently dried his face with a handkerchief. "Well…before we left Hogwarts I was trying to find Draco so he could walk with me to meet Severus for the Portkey. I heard his voice coming from one of the classrooms and followed it. I didn't say anything because I wanted to surprise him but…but when I entered the room…" Dion was twisting his little handkerchief mercilessly unwilling to go further.

Draco realized what Dion had seen and lowered his head. It made perfect sense and he wished then that he had forced Dion to speak the truth earlier. Draco tensed when he felt his father's hand on the back of his neck squeezing as he told Dion to continue.

Dion looked up at Draco and then looked away "H-he was kissing…Pansy Parkinson." Tears started coming out of his eyes certain that Draco wouldn't forgive him for tattling. "I-I don't want him to be punished though…just because he found someone else he likes…" Dion looked up at Lucius hoping that the man would understand.

Lucius did understand it was Narcissa's fault actually. Ever since the children had been born she and Pansy's mother had been planning on the two getting married (without speaking to the fathers about this plan). So Pansy's mother had been telling Pansy all her life that she would marry Draco someday, while Draco had been reassured all his life by his father that he did not have to marry Pansy.

From there Lucius knew what had happened, Pansy had forced herself on his son and before Draco could push her away Dion had seen and gotten the wrong impression. He frowned lightly as he looked down at his shame faced son "Is this true?"

Draco looked up sharply at his father as he gently leaned forward and kissed Lucius's cheek and then turned to Dion and smiled softly as he kissed the abused lips once again. "Never…I wasn't expecting her to do that and so was too stunned for a minute to push her off…" He looked between his father and Dion "I would never choose another."

Dion felt fresh tears fall down his slightly red cheeks, but these ones were out of joy. He leaned forward and kissed Draco sweetly before looking up at Lucius. "It wasn't his fault…so you won't punish him will you?" He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulder and placed his head protectively on top of Draco's.

Lucius shook his head at his two dolls; it seemed they were getting their roles mixed up. He caressed Dion's cheek and said "I will have to punish him of course, he is your shield, and he is to protect you, not the other way around." Lucius smiled at the horrified expression on Dion's face "But don't worry little one…I have just the thing in mind."

Lucius watched as the two boys exchanged confused expressions. He did have just the thing in mind, and while neither would be happy about it, he believed that it was the perfect thing to remind them of their places.

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story! More coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for reading my work I hope that you are all enjoying the story! Happy Birthday Mina!!!!

Lucius watched the interactions between Draco and Harry while he made his final decision on Draco's punishment. Since Harry wasn't in hiding here everyone called him by his real name. Mainly because his father refused to call him anything else and it was confusing for the young boy to know what to answer to.

Since Harry's little confession Draco had been extremely courteous to Harry. The young blond anxious about doing anything that would displease his princess. At first it seemed that Harry was enjoying the attention. Slowly however it became clear that he had liked things the way they were before.

Lucius decided that it was time for Harry realize the amount of control that he held over them. He smiled as he discreetly signaled to Harry during breakfast that he would like to speak to him. Harry nodded mutely but his eyes traveled to Draco. Lucius gave a subtle shake of his head implying that the conversation was for the two of them alone. Harry's eyes had grown wide at the implication but he had said nothing. Not wanting to disobey his older love after all.

Draco was not stupid and noticed the silent conversation that was taking place around him. His anger at not being included was only partially pacified when he saw the guilt in Harry's eyes when the other boy looked at him. It was then that he remembered his own private conversation with his father and knew that he had no right to be jealous. He bit his lip to still any protests when Harry followed his father to the private study. Hoping that nothing of interest would be taking place without him.

Harry fiddled with his gloves nervously inside of Lucius's study. He couldn't help but look at his feet, afraid that he might break something by merely looking at it wrong. He was reassured when Lucius's strong hand cupped his chin and forced him to look upwards. "Now now my doll, none of that with me…" Lucius said, stilling all protests with a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry's gasped softly at the kiss and felt his eyelashes flutter from the rush of pleasure that he received. The gasp gave Lucius the opening he needed in order to slip his tongue into Harry's young and delicate mouth. He took the opportunity to fully taste his little one since he had been gone for so long. He smirked in pleasure when Harry gave a little whimper and pressed his advantage before giving Harry the break he needed in order to breathe.

Harry's wide eyes looked up at Lucius who was smirking calmly at him. Harry blushed heavily before the burning color was brushed away from his cheeks with Lucius's cool hands. "Now lovely…remember nothing that happens between us is wrong."

Lucius looked into Harry's eyes and knew that this was a good opportunity to express what he was trying to say. "That kiss is a symbol of our love, and you are just as powerful on my senses." Lucius pulled Harry against him and ran his fingers through Harry's beautiful hair, "After all I am your Sword and Draco is your Shield but you are our Princess." Lucius was happy when a light went on in Harry's eyes. He leaned forward brushing his lips against the boy's lightly flushed skin as he whispered his ideas into the young boy's ears and was rewarded with a devious smile.

Draco was waiting with irritation in their room; he had insisted to his father that he allow them to share a room. He wanted all three of them to be together but with Narcissa that was impossible. Draco was becoming increasingly worried about his mother. The looks that she sent to Harry were unnerving, and because of her devotion to the Dark Lord Harry had been introduced to her as Dion for his own safety.

Draco loved his mother as any son did, however he was fully aware that she was standing in the way of their relationship. Draco felt his heart freeze in fear at the thought of their relationship being forced to an early end. Then he remembered that he was the Shield and he would never let something take them apart.

After discussing the plan Harry returned to the room he was sharing with Draco. He carefully gathered himself before entering the room. He smiled brightly as Draco came and embraced him. Harry nuzzled Draco's neck gently and left a little kiss. He realized for the first time that Draco trembled with pleasure when he did that.

Harry smiled softly and decided to explore the opportunity. Gently nipping on the soft skin exposed to him he led Draco backwards to the bed. Draco didn't even seem aware of what was going on until his clouded eyes cleared and he realized that Harry had pinned him to the bed.

Harry's eyes were wide as he looked d own at the startled face of Draco. He blushed and pulled away only to be stopped by Draco's arms wrapping around his neck "Don't…" Draco whispered, and Harry said nothing as he lowered his lips to Draco's and mimicked what Lucius had done to him.

Narcissa as always had decided to throw her yearly Christmas Ball where only the finest pure blood families would be invited. Lucius had already put plans in motion so that this Christmas would be the merriest one yet. He smiled as he lifted the brandy to his lips, wondering what fun his dolls were getting up to.

Harry giggled as Draco brushed his hair. He relaxed against the pillows and looked up when Draco stopped. Harry turned his head to the side, his wide green eyes asking all his questions through the silence. Harry reached up and gently caressed Draco's cheek, urging him to join Harry in the bed so they could snuggle and talk at the same time.

Draco knew that it was impossible to refuse such a sweet request from Harry. He sighed and followed down, pulling Harry onto his chest as he asked softly "What did you and Papa decide for my punishment? I didn't mean to let her kiss me…" Draco didn't mean to whine however that one managed to escape making Harry giggle against his chest.

Harry had always thought Draco was handsome, he didn't know that Draco could be cute as well. Harry pressed a reassuring kiss to Draco's chest and up his neck as he said "Don't worry, it was mostly Lucius's idea and you'll enjoy it in the end."

Draco looked down at Harry, unaware that his little Princess could be so…Slytherin. Draco smiled slowly before pulling Harry into a kiss and deciding that he liked this darker side of his doll. He looked up sharply when the door opened, instinctively drawing his wand.

Lucius smiled as he looked at the play his dolls were involved with. He tsked as he closed the door behind him and cast a locking charm "You should be more careful my dolls, I would hate to think of what would happen if the wrong person saw you in such a… appetizing situation."

Slowly he crossed the room and joined his dolls on the bed. He was quietly relieved when they moved to accept him. He had only been a little concerned that they would grow… too close at school and move on from needing him. He was happy to accept their tender kisses as they settled down for bed.

On the other side of the mansion were three other lovers settling for bed as well. Frank was already prepared wearing his favorite negligee and eagerly waving his lovers over. Rocky and Severus exchanged glances; Severus narrowed his dark eyes at the blonde Adonis and was satisfied when the creation whimpered. He made his way over to Rocky and loomed over the creation. He smirked as he cupped Rocky's chin roughly and said "It will be most interesting to see how you fit in our love play."

Rocky felt himself freeze at Severus's touch and then slowly heat began to build through him. He blushed as he looked over at his creator and decided that he was doing right when he saw the pleased smile on Frank's face. He looked back at Severus and saw it was too late as his lips were claimed in a brutal kiss.

Lucius smiled as he looked down at his boys. Harry's hair was up in rollers and he was cushioned against Draco's chest. Lucius's strong arm was wrapped around both of them and holding them securely as he looked at the time and saw that he would leave soon. Narcissa wanted to 'welcome' him back. That was a sure implication that she wanted something, most likely money, from him.

He sighed and brushed a soft kiss to their cheeks before pulling away to leave. He was stopped by two different hands tangled in his hair. He smiled when he saw the soft frowns on the faces of his young loves. He removed the tempus charm and settled down into bed. He would play with Narcissa later.

The day of the Ball came and Draco thought that he was going to go mad from distraction. He was unable to find Harry. Anywhere. With all these strangers about he was terrified that someone had discovered Harry's true identity. He saw his father and rushed to his side. He realized then that this was all part of the 'punishment'. He was led out by his father to the Ballroom and saw Harry or rather Dion standing in the center.

Harry was dressed in a lovely ball gown of purple velvet, black lace, and bell sleeves and with handsome purebloods fluttering about him like hungry moths to a flame. He clenched his fists but felt his father's strong hands on his own and looked up sharply. Lucius was looking down at him sternly and said "If you are to dawdle with others than he is to as well. Touch for touch and kiss for kiss my little shield."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he was led away from Harry's side and sighed. He was doomed to a lonely night. He looked up when his father's grip tightened and smiled; glad he wasn't completely alone at least.

Harry watched Draco walk away and sighed though he hid it as he smiled at his admirers. The men seemed fascinated with the fact that he preferred women's clothing. He shook his head and looked longingly after Draco and Lucius.

He didn't want revenge on Draco, it was enough that Draco hadn't meant the kiss that he had exchanged with the kiss. He didn't want any of this attention he only wanted Draco and Lucius. However Lucius was adamant that Draco learn his lesson and it was only because of Harry's pleas that it was to last for only one night.

The punishment didn't last as long as it was intended. When Harry went out for some air he was surprised by Draco pushing him up against the wall. Harry looked down worried that he would wrinkle his dress when all thoughts were blown out of his mind by a furious kiss.

Lucius was well aware that Draco was barely keeping his temper. He allowed a moment for Draco to slip from his side at the exact time Harry went out for some air. Lucius was aware that it was also a punishment for him as well however, since he did not enjoy all those men paying attention to HIS Harry.

He took careful note of who they were and decided to take proper action against them later. It didn't matter to him that he had arranged this all on purpose, counting on the fact that they would react that way to Harry dressed in his lovely dress. Lucius privately thought that the dress would look better on the floor when he reminded himself that he would have to be patient for a few years yet.

To take his mind off of his young dolls he decided to put the plan into action. He had already told the plan to Draco who had pleaded for the life of his mother despite her coldness to her only son. It was only because of that Lucius had decided to spare her life, though when the plan was fulfilled it would be the only thing of worth left. He smiled and decided it was a great privilege to be a Malfoy.

Thank you all for reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIIIIIIIIIINA!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much! I hope that you enjoyed this smutty little series!

The next morning Lucius acted as shocked as the rest of their guests (Malfoy Manor was always open for the guests who couldn't apperate home) when he found his wife in bed with two other men (The two men who were the most obvious in their perusal of Harry). She claimed of course that she didn't know what she was doing at the time and that she would always be loyal to Lucius (or rather his wallet).

Lucius knew that her statements were true; she did in fact not know what she was doing when she was sleeping with those men. He had spiked her drink herself, and despite him being a Malfoy who always put family first, no one questioned him when he threw his soon to be ex wife and her impromptu lovers out of the house.

Harry and Draco were not awake for the scene. Instead they were laid out on their large bed, their arms and legs tangled together strangely with the absence of Lucius. Harry was the first to slowly wake. He rubbed his eyes and brushed his long hair out of his face. He pouted when he saw that Lucius was absent, but consoled himself with a devious little smile. After all, he had just seen how far his control over his Malfoys could go, and he was a Slytherin after all. He licked his lips as he made his way to the shower. He would kiss Draco awake once he was 'decent'.

Draco woke slowly to sweet smelling warmth surrounding him. His grey eyes blinked confused for a minute as he looked up at the rosy face of Harry. Draco gave a little moan as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, tugging the bothersome towel out of the way as he did so.

Lucius had come in to kiss his angels good morning and inform them of what had taken place. Of course he could see that at the moment they were rather busy with matters of great importance. His eyebrow rose when he saw Draco tug away the towel that covered Harry's delicate body and decided to interrupt their play. He couldn't let his dolls get carried away without him after all.

On the other side of the castle, also ignorant but uninterested in the changes that had taken place lay Frank with his two sleeping lovers. The Transylvanian had a devious smile on his face. He had hoped that Severus and Rocky would be sexually compatible and he was not disappointed. He sighed and decided he should send a letter or something to his castle and inform his 'servants' that the mission was complete. He frowned; he hoped that he wouldn't have to return with them. He had gotten rather comfortable in his Earth life. He decided that no one could think properly before a nice warm shower and went to the bathroom.

Harry looked up when he felt a gentle tug on his hair. He smiled when he saw that it was Lucius and was pulled into a kiss. Harry gave a little moan as Lucius pushed him down against the bed and began to attack his neck with feverant kisses.

Draco watched and smiled as he slowly joined kissing up Harry's arm and sucking just above the end of his collar bone, a spot that Draco knew drove Harry crazy and it was proven when the boy slowly began to thrash against the sheets.

Lucius pulled away and ran his fingers through Harry's hair and then his son's as he realized he would have to tell them what had taken place. "Draco…as you begged me for her life I did not have Narcissa exterminated. However she was found this morning in bed with two other men and so as you understand I will divorce her and she will no longer live in Malfoy Manor."

Draco was a little shaken but nodded; he understood his father's reasoning. He was still shocked that it had happened so soon. He wondered if his mother would even miss him. He blinked in surprise when he was taken into a warm embrace as Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for another kiss. Making Draco forget completely any thoughts he had about his mother.

Lucius was beginning to wonder what sort of monster he had created. He watched as Harry innocently seduced Draco. The two were kissing tenderly with their arms wrapped around the other holding their bodies close. He smiled and shook his head, Harry was now very aware of the power he held over him and Lucius knew that it would only make things interesting in the years to come.

Harry smiled up at Lucius and tugged on the older man's hair, he wanted to enjoy his beloved as much as he could before he was forced to return to Hogwarts. Lucius it seemed was thinking the same thing as he joined them, taking the kissing to a new level with the addition of tongue.

On the opposite end of the castle Frank smirked as he came out of the shower and saw that his lovers had barely stirred since he had gone in. He licked is lips as he got dressed, wanting to have a little more fun with them, but he knew that he had business to attend to. Riff Raff and Magenta hated Earth and had been waiting a long time to return to Transylvania. He had already told them that Rocky was a success, but hadn't said anything about completing the mission.

Frank went over to the fireplace, remembering to take a pinch of the floo powder he threw it in and shouted the name of his castle. Wizarding travel was so much more fun.

Severus stirred when he heard the sound of the floo and immediately knew that it was Frank who left, seeing how the bed now only held two of them. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and noted that Rocky seemed to be either deep in sleep or unconscious. He shook his head, last night it had been proven beyond a doubt that nothing in his and Frank's relationship had changed. Frank still desired him; he just wanted Rocky as well. Severus was understanding, after all his lover had made another lover, Severus doubted it could be called cheating if he was encouraged to join and the other 'man' was a creation.

Heavy thoughts in the morning didn't sit well with him so he got up and wandered into the bathroom, he would have to have some black tea before he was able to think properly and he refused to go to breakfast with sex hair.

Frank arrived at his castle and immediately knew that something was off. The first hint was that he was standing by a fireplace in the middle of nowhere.

Back at Malfoy Manor the two Malfoys released their dark haired treasure from beneath him. Lucius smiled at the slight pout on Harry's lips "I just got out of the shower…now my hairs a mess." Lucius wanted to say that he rather liked Harry's hair to be a tousled mess, but knew better. He merely smirked as he took Harry's wrist and kissed it gently as he whispered "Happy Christmas."

Draco didn't want his father to steal the show and took Harry's other wrist and gave it a sweet kiss as he said "Happy Christmas Harry." There were tender smiles exchanged before both boys looked at each other and smiled brightly "Presents!" They exclaimed at the same time. This reminded Lucius that his loves were still children.

Once again on the other side of the castle Severus had just stepped out of the shower to see a pouting Rocky on the bed. He sneered and said "We can't always wake up together; sometimes we have more important things to do than a morning cuddle." Rocky merely frowned and looked away from Severus burying his face into Frank's pillow instead. This only caused Severus to roll his eyes and deemed the blond only useful for sex.

Frank flooed his way back to the Malfoy Manor. When he stepped out of the floo his arms were filled with a sobbing Rocky and he smiled lovingly as he stroked his fingers through the soft blond hair. Severus never needed him like this, never needed him for reassurance. As Rocky's tears started to stain his clothes, however, Frank started thinking that Severus's independence wasn't such a bad thing.

Slowly the two groups merged at the breakfast table. Lucius at the head flanked by Draco and Harry, Severus sat down next to Draco and when Frank joined them he sat next to Harry with Rocky by his side. Those gathered exchanged 'Good Mornings' and 'Happy Christmases'.

Harry thought that his father was acting a bit strange and smiled as he tugged on Frank's shoulder "Father? Is something wrong?" His innocent question got the attention of Severus and Rocky.

Frank smiled down at his son and said "It seems…that Magenta and Riff Raff have taken the castle back to Transylvania…" The table was quiet at this announcement.

Severus narrowed his eyes and said "I didn't think that you planned to leave with them as it was…" His guard immediately went up, momentarily hardening his heart against anything that Frank might say.

Frank smiled at Severus, he noted that while Severus wasn't absolutely dependent on him like Rocky was he still needed reassurance. "Of course not Severus…however it would have been nice to say goodbye to them or get a few remaining things out of the castle…"

Severus said nothing as he nodded and resumed eating his breakfast. Harry though he hadn't asked the question out loud had been thinking the same as Severus and was relieved when he knew that his Father wouldn't regret staying around with them. He tugged on Frank's shoulder again and said "I'm Glad" He was rewarded with a smile from Frank and a small peck on the cheek. Neither of them wanted to ruin their make-up after all.

Lucius looked over the small family that he had slowly collected and was content. He looked at Draco and saw that the boy was happier than Lucius had ever seen him. He and Narcissa never managed to make him feel like he belonged to a real family. Now however he had all the love and warmth that a proper child should have. He smiled and leaned in, giving Draco a little peck on the cheek as well before pulling away to finish his breakfast.

Draco and Harry smiled at each other over the table. Both happy to be here at last.

Alright! Thank you all so much for reading! Please NOTE: Either I will finish this story by adding an epilogue or I will continue the series, please vote in the poll so I know which way to go. I'm pretty neutral either way! Once again thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all so much for your support! The votes have been counted and so the series will continue!

Harry, now being called Dion again as they were back at school, smiled down at the sleeping form of Draco, it was rare that he got to see Draco like this peaceful and relaxed. His shield always got to protect him, Dion always saw him as the strong protector and Draco wouldn't let him see anything else. Dion remembered that was exactly why he was doing what he was planning tonight. He wanted to show them that he could be strong as well. He bit his lip, hoping that they wouldn't be too upset with him as he kissed Draco's lips tenderly. Then wrapped a warm cloak around his body and slipped out of the dorm.

Dion had been aware that a certain Ronald Weasley was up to no good. The red head had been on his 'list' since the dress comment, but he hadn't noted the boy as dangerous, only stupid. Now however he was preparing to review that assessment. Ron had lately been keeping a very close eye on Severus. He told his friend Hermione Granger, whom he had saved from a mountain troll, that Severus was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Dion knew that the very thought of that was ridiculous, but that didn't mean someone else was after the stone, it only meant that Ron had the wrong idea.

Because of these suspicions things had become difficult for both Severus as well as Draco and Dion. With the nosey Gryffindors about Severus wasn't able to sneak off to Malfoy Manor to see Frank and Dion and Draco were not able to express themselves without the threat of being caught. When Draco suggested that they only kiss in the dorms when the others were asleep from now on Dion decided to set his high heeled foot down and settle this once and for all.

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione snuck past the sleeping dog. He smirked when the spell on the harp stopped and they escaped screaming from the jaws that went clamping down on them. Harry waited until they moved to the next level before refreshing the spell and following after.

When he became tangled in the vines he panicked for a moment until he felt their grip on him tighten and he remembered that it was Devil's Snare. He relaxed his body and fell with an indignant grunt as he fell to the floor. He straightened his uniform, glad to get it dirty than one of his other dresses before continuing to follow them. He had no interest in protecting them, but if the stone went missing than Severus would be suspected, something that would not do for Dion.

Back at the Slytherin tower Draco smiled sleepily after feeling a kiss on his lips and turned to wrap his arm around Dion to bring him close to his chest. The bed had slowly grown cold and he wanted Dion's body warmth to chase away the evening chill. He frowned when his arm met empty air. Slowly his eyes opened and he realized that the bed was empty, he sat up and looked around panic growing in his chest when he saw Dion's cloak was gone and his nightgown laid lovingly over the chair where he kept his uniform "No…" he pleaded softly.

Dion continued to follow after the Gryffindors; he cast disillusion spells so they would not see him follow them through the steps. He was pleased so far with the plan, at least until the chess game where Ron foolishly sacrificed himself so that Hermione could deliver the killing blow. He saw her debate over her fallen friend, wondering whether or not she should take him to the infirmary or continue the quest to protect the stone.

She decided to risk Ron's anger than his life and carried him back through the way they came. Dion was happy to find that the Potions trial was next and passed it easily enough on his own. Leading him to find Professor Quirrell standing before the mirror mumbling to himself. "I see myself holding the stone…but what does that mean?!"

Dion mentally rolled his eyes, how could the Defense professor be so inept? Dion didn't believe that the man had come up with the idea to take the stone by himself, yet couldn't figure out who was helping him. Dion's belief was founded as the man talked it became obvious that someone was replying to him.

It was then that Dion looked in the mirror himself and saw his own reflection, though it was hidden from Quirrell's sight. In his reflection he was dressed in much better, not to mention clean, clothes with his hair perfectly arranged, in his hand was a glittering stone that his reflection self winked at him and put in his pocket. As the reflection did so Dion felt a weight in his own pocket and smirked when he realized the trick, it was to want the stone, but not want to use it.

He turned and left quietly, he was certain that Granger would have gone to get Dumbledore by now and he had no interest being around when the old man came. He traveled back through the trials as he climbed out of the trap door he saw that 'Fluffy' was asleep because Hagrid was talking soothingly to the dog. He wondered what he should do with the stone he thought about setting it down for them to find then realized that the stone would improve Frank's research. He smirked and put the stone back in his pocket, cast a disillusion spell and snuck out.

Dion made his way back to the Slytherin rooms, smirking and rather pleased with himself. He planned on taking a shower and slipping into bed next to Draco to catch up on the rest of his beauty sleep. He had a suspicion that tomorrow classes would be cancelled as the teachers dealt with the aftermath of the Sorcerer's stone incident. However when he entered Slytherin tower he found a very much awake and angry Draco waiting for him, Dion sighed, so much for his shower…

Draco cast a silencing charm so that they wouldn't wake up anyone else before he took Dion by his cloak and pushed him up against the wall, too angry to even speak. He knew that he was being too rough with his princess, but he really couldn't help it. He had been terrified when he had woken up and found Dion gone. He had been so scared he had even owled his father, something which could have disastrous results for both of them.

Dion whimpered when he was pushed up against the wall. He knew that he should have told Draco, even if he hadn't let the blond come along at least Draco would have known where he was, but he was afraid that Draco wouldn't let him go at all, and that would have ruined everything.

"Where were you?" Draco said softly as he loosened his hold of Dion but still did not let him go. He buried his face in Dion's neck and took in the sweet scent of his princess, reminding himself that Dion was alive and well. He wrapped his arms around Dion and pulled him closer. He wanted to feel the other warm body against his own.

Dion's eyes softened and he gently ran his fingers through Draco's hair and explained gently "I followed Ron and Hermione, those foolish Gryffindors were trying to keep the Sorcerer's Stone safe and I went along to make sure that it was all taken care of." Dion nuzzled Draco and said softly "I'm sorry…"

Draco didn't want to admit it, but it was nice to hear Dion being vulnerable again. Ever since Christmas Dion had become a little devious, and it made him even more appealing than his shyness ever did .He had become afraid that Dion would no longer need his 'shield' but feeling Dion tremble against him he realized that everything was still the same.

Dion looked up as Draco gently lifted his chin and tried desperately to keep the tears in his eyes rather than letting them fall so that they wouldn't ruin his makeup. "I…I just don't want to be a useless little princess Draco…It's amazing that I have you and Lucius to begin with…I don't think I can stand to lose either of you…So I'm trying to become stronger like…like..a Slytherin Princess should."

Draco smiled his confidence back as he leaned in and gently kissed Dion's lips "You don't ever have to worry about that okay?" He kissed Dion again, thrilled to hear that Dion wasn't growing away from him, but trying to become stronger for him. He wrapped his arms around Dion and pulled the pretty boy closer and murmured "I owled papa…so we might want to sleep before he gets here…" He added a nervous laugh as he thought of his father's reaction.

Dion winced and nodded, it was best to get sleep while they could, Lucius would not be pleased with either of his dolls when he found out what had happened. Dion smiled as he looked down into his pocket at the glittering red stone and thought it was worth it. His father's research would develop exponentially with this little 'present'.

The next day it was heard around the school that the brave Gryffindors saved the Sorcerer's stone from Professor Quirrell. This made Dion pout, he wasn't surprised at the announcement but he thought it was very unsatisfactory that they had not mentioned that the stone was missing. He sighed and looked up at Dumbledore out of the corner of his eyes, he should have expected as much from the man.

Dumbledore smiled at his students as they were reassured the danger had past. He didn't know where the Sorcerer's Stone had gone but he wasn't worried as the mirror would only give it to a person who wanted it but didn't want to use it. His eyes narrowed when he looked down at Dion Malfoy, he was naturally cautious about all the dark families that he knew, but he was unsure where _this _Malfoy's loyalties lay. He continued to stare thoughtfully at the boy, thinking his attention was unnoticed.

Severus watched the Headmaster with a wary look in his eyes. He knew the look on the Headmaster's face and knew that it would not benefit the person it was aimed at. Severus shivered remembering how many times that same look had been directed at him. He looked to see if Draco had noticed the extra attention and was pleased to see the expression Draco was wearing. The boy was smart enough to sense the danger that was currently aimed at them, or rather, Dion.

Dion was about to get up from breakfast, his perfectly curled hair pulled out of the way by a satin green tie. He tossed his hair over his shoulder and was slightly started when he saw someone standing behind him. He turned and gave a polite smile as he said "Excuse me Headmaster Dumbledore…I didn't see you there."

Draco inwardly cursed, he had alerted Dion that Dumbledore's attention was on them and they had planned to escape, but it seemed the old coot was ahead of them. He wanted to take Dion's hand and pull him away, but knew that he could not with the Professor standing there.

"Oh it's quite alright Mr. Malfoy, in fact I wanted to have a word with you, I should have spoken to you at the beginning of the year but some rather pressing matters demanded my attention…However that does not excuse me ignoring the needs of my students. I am aware that you have only recently come to England I want to make sure that you are settled well…perhaps we can arrange for you along with your guardian to have tea with me before school gets out for summer?"

Dion's face was perfectly thoughtful but inside there was a devious smile spreading across his lips. The Headmaster wanted to see his guardian? Well that could very well arranged "Of course professor, let me send and owl to my father and I'll see if he can come in sometime this week." He smiled when the Headmaster gave a pleased nod and went off.

Draco looked at Dion with shock "You certainly aren't thinking about…" He had to stifle a laugh when Dion nodded seriously and said "Well he wants to meet my guardian…"

Over at Malfoy Manor Lucius was looking thoughtfully though fully agitated at the letter his Dragon had sent him in the middle of the night. When he had gotten it he had readied himself to go to Hogwarts in a half an hour, but then a second letter had arrived meekly saying that everything was taken care of. He frowned, the first letter Draco had written was anxious as it described waking up in the middle of the night to find Dion missing and the bed cold signifying that he had been gone for several hours. The second letter was penned hesitantly saying that Dion had returned from following after some Gryffindors and was fine, the adventure would be fully explained later it said.

Lucius sat back in his seat thoughtfully as he penned his own letter, it was rather to the point but anyone would be tense after the night he had. He explained to his dolls that he would be getting a **full **explanation when they returned for the summer break and that he would not appreciate a repeat of this in the future. He sent it off and was once again thoughtful as he thought of his Dolls return for the summer.

Frank was in bed with Rocky, enjoying all the perks of his little creation. He was lazily stroking his fingers through Rocky's soft hair. He found himself missing his other bedmate but cheered up at the thought that Severus would be returning to them soon. His train of thought was interrupted when an owl flew through the open window and dropped off a letter. Frank frowned wondering who it was from but then smiled brightly when he recognized his Harry's writing. He gave an excited little squeal as he sat up and read the letter over. "OH…so this Dumbledore fellow wants to see that my Harry is happily settled and wants to have tea with his guardian?" A dark smile crossed the red painted lips as he said to himself "Well that can very well be arranged."

Thank you all so much for reading! SO the series will continue at a slightly quicker pace than it has been in the past ^.^ Please continue to enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13 End of Part 1

Hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

This is end of Part 1: Childhood Sweethearts. Next will be Part 2: Developed Infatuations

Draco and Dion were waiting at the Hogwarts gates; they got a letter back from both of their fathers. Frank had said he would be delighted to meet with Professor Dumbledore and make sure that all was going well with his son. Of course 'Dion' also knew that his father was happy for any excuse to come to the castle and check up on his favorite dark haired partner.

Draco was tense at Dion's side; his father was escorting Frank to the castle and would be returning home with him since Frank needed someone with magical blood in order to get into Hogwarts. Draco had gotten his father's letter and knew that he was not pleased with them. He only hoped that he would not be disappointed in them, especially after the little 'present' Harry had picked up.

Their fathers appeared before them and Dion rushed forward to embrace Frank, twirling to show off his Hogwarts girl's uniform. Frank agreed with him that it wasn't bad as school uniforms went but there could definitely be a few tasteful alterations to it.

The greeting between Draco and his father was much less warm. Lucius stepped forward and frowned as he looked down at his son. He wasn't disappointed in them, but he was very angry that Dion had been so reckless and Draco had not been able to act soon enough to stop him.

Draco lowered his head as his father approached, knowing that he deserved the look his father was most likely giving him. He winced when he felt a gloved hand cup his chin and force him to look up "Please be more careful from now on." Lucius said calmly, Draco gave a small nod and was rewarded with a tender kiss to his cheek "Now…I believe Headmaster Dumbledore is waiting."

Frank perked up at these words and made sure that he was presentable in his black sparkly platform boots, black fishnets, black sparkly boy shorts and a matching vest that was made decent by a fishnet shirt he wore under it with a sparkly bow tie around his neck "Excellent, I have been most looking forward to having words it with this Dumbledore fellow."

Dion smiled in amusement "Just remember to call me 'Dion' alright?" He got a frown but a nod from Frank as he said "Then let's go see the wizard!" and they went off with Dion and Frank in the lead.

Draco and Lucius were a few steps behind and Draco said softly "I know that he is suspicious of Dion, but I think it has more to do with where his loyalties lie and less about his real identity."

Lucius nodded pleased to hear that so far their plan was working. He wondered how long it would continue to do so. Dion's choice of dress was enough to disguise his features and hide his similarities to his biological father for now. However Lucius was a man who liked plans that were almost fool proof, and this plan left a lot to be desired.

Dion turned to Draco and Lucius "I'll see you after…I don't think that it will take very long or rather…I hope it doesn't." He gave a small laugh as he led his father up the stairs. He was eager to see Dumbledore's reaction to his 'Guardian'.

Dion led his father to the gargoyle that would lead them to Dumbledore's office and muttered the password "Lemon Drops." Frank gave him a curious look and Dion just responded with a dainty shrug "He's a singular individual father." Frank nodded and as they stepped in and he reapplied his lipstick, he wanted to look his best after all.

Dumbledore's ward alerted him that someone had passed the Gargoyle and looked at the time to see that it was time for Dion Malfoy and his Father to come and visit him. He summoned a house elf and asked for tea and biscuits to be brought to them. Then he got settled behind his desk with a benign smile to greet his visitors.

Dion came into the room and gave a polite nod to Dumbledore as he said "Headmaster Dumbledore…this is my father Frank Malfoy." Dion kept his face perfectly impassive as he watched the Headmaster's reaction. The man valiantly tried to hide his surprise but he failed before he quickly covered it up.

Dumbledore had been ready to greet someone who would raise Dion in such a way, but he had no idea to expect…_this_. He cleared his throat and smiled fondly at Dion as he said "I see where you get your fashion sense Mr. Malfoy."

Dion just nodded and prepared to watch the show. His father's eyes were bright with excitement. It seemed that there was a lot he wanted to say to Headmaster Dumbledore and Dion couldn't wait to see.

They were given tea and biscuits as they all settled down. Dumbledore cleared his throat after taking a sip and said "I wished to make sure that Dion was settling in comfortably, I regret that I did not have the foresight to talk to him sooner, but I suppose there is no time like the present." He smiled at them as his blue eyes looked them over through his glasses.

Frank gave a disdainful sniff "Yes I suppose, better late than never and all that." He took a sip of tea and wrinkled his nose in distaste as he set it back down on the table and proceeded to ignore it for the rest of the conversation. "Well my dear Dion is settling in wonderfully, I'm glad that he seems to be getting along with Draco they make such a marvelous pair don't they? So striking as the Prince and Princess if Slytherin."

Dumbledore was momentarily too surprised to make a response before he gathered himself "Yes well that is one of the concerns that I have about our young Malfoy. I'm pleased to see that he is settling into his house well, but he seems to have only Draco Malfoy for companionship. I hope to see him socializing with other students as well. It's good to see different perspectives."

Frank merely snorted and said "Ah yes those other…children, they all seem rather dull to me. I'm not sure I would want my Dion socializing with them. Heavens the things they were doing in the hallway! Thank goodness that darling Draco has been looking after him." Frank smiled pleasantly and Harry merely sat back with his tea, this was going to take a while.

Lucius and Draco realized that Dion and Frank would be gone for awhile and went for a small stroll through the school. They headed indirectly for the dungeons, Severus knew that Frank would be at Hogwarts for the day and he would most likely want to take advantage of having his lover in such a close proximity Lucius thought that would be a nice meeting spot for them all. On the way there was much he needed to discuss with Draco.

"You'll be leaving shortly to come to Malfoy Manor, along with Dion naturally…" He trailed off; unsure if now was the time or the place to tell his son of his suspicions. He cast a quick but strong privacy spell over them with caused Draco to look at him in confusion. Lucius pressed his lips before he started slowly "The stone that Dion rescued was not a normal stone as I'm sure you are aware. You are also aware of the Dark Lord and the connection he has to a certain Harry Potter…I have reason to believe that he might be returning." Draco took a breath and looked up at his father with wide eyes. Lucius gave him a reassuring smile "Not yet as Dion has managed to forestall him, however, we must be prepared for his inevitable return. This summer you will be doing some extra study in certain area's that I find Hogwarts lacking in as will Dion."

Draco nodded; he knew that neither his father nor Severus had ever truly believed the Dark Lord to be gone. He also knew that if he was returning then they would have to be more careful about Dion's identity than ever. Their conversation was done for the time being as they arrived at Severus's rooms, but Draco would think carefully over what had been said.

Frank left the Headmaster's office with a pleased smile on his face "Well I hope that we have settled his concerns…" He gave a dark smile and said viciously "He is such a _nice _man after all." He smirked down at Dion who was laughing discreetly behind his gloved hand.

"Oh I'm sure all his fears have been put to rest father…" He smiled up at Frank and said deviously "But I'm sure that you're not only here just to see the Headmaster…I think there is a certain dark haired lover who is waiting for you rather impatiently in the dungeons." He gave a cheeky smirk to his father who didn't even waste time in pretending to blush.

Frank pouted and said "You mustn't hold it against me dear, after all Rocky has his uses but there's just no one like Severus. Of course in a few short days we'll all be a family again." He patted Dion on the head and winked "And I believe that you have some lovers of your own waiting for you…_Princess._"

Dion did blush and looked away childishly "We're not old enough to be lovers." There was a small pout in his voice as he said "Lucius says that we're still too young." He followed his father down to the dungeons knowing that was where his two Malfoys would be waiting.

Frank smiled sadly and laid a hand on Dion's shoulders as they walked "I know it's bothersome, but it's really for the best if you wait a few more years. Besides he knows if he touches you like that before you're of proper age I'll use his body for experiments, and they _won't_ be pleasant."

Dion laughed and knew his father was right. He just hoped he wouldn't always be seen as a child or a doll by Lucius. He smirked to himself; Draco certainly didn't think they were children.

Several days later and Draco and Dion were finished packing away their belongings and preparing to go down to meet the train. Draco looked around and saw that, for once, they were alone in their dorm room. He smirked and snuck up behind Dion wrapping his arms around the other boy's slim waist. He placed a gentle kiss on Dion's neck and said "First year is over…now we have the whole summer to play…"

Dion smiled lovingly at Draco's behavior but rolled his eyes at his words "Oh I'm sure we'll have lots of fun when we're not breaking our backs under Lucius's strict summer study schedule." He felt Draco's hold loosen a bit and turned to kiss his shield on the lips "But that just means that we'll have even more fun sneaking away to play."

Draco returned the kiss and said "You really are a Slytherin princess." He heard the warning whistle and his eyes widened "But we should get to the train before it leaves, Lucius would not be pleased with us if we were delayed."

Dion agreed and they hurriedly made their way down, though of course when they reached the platform the appeared as if they had simply arrived on their own time. They loaded into the train and found a suitable compartment. They looked out the window and watched as Hogwarts faded into the distance happy to have their first year complete and were heading home to what would be a very informative summer.

Thank you all for reading! Hope you are enjoying the story! Second Part is coming up soon!

I also wanted to thank everyone who encouraged me to continue with this story, this story was a request by a friend of mine and when their interest waned I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue anymore, I hope that you all will enjoy where I'm taking this story and know that I'm truly writing this for my readers now. Thank You.


	14. Chapter 14 Part 2 Young Love

Thank you all so much for waiting! Hope you continue to enjoy the story! On to Part 2!

Dion smiled as he watched the hands on the clock move. His green eyes were framed by dark lashes that were curled and lightly enhanced with mascara. He turned to the bed where Draco's still form was sleeping. He crawled towards Draco, enjoying the feel of the silk's movement against his skin as he made his way to his intended target. He licked his glossy pink lips as he leaned down kissing Draco's tender neck as his slender hands pulled away the sheet covering Draco's body.

Draco frowned as he shifted in his sleep, feeling the temperature slowly lower he tried to reach for the sheet when he became aware that there was something much warmer on top of him. His grey eyes opened and looked up into Dion's smiling face, the delicate features were curtained by long wavy black hair and the slim body was encased in a silky green nightgown. "H-Dion…" Draco whispered huskily as his Princess leaned into continue attacking his neck.

Dion grinned and nipped at Draco's neck lovingly "We're in our own home Draco…Call me Harry." He smirked as he straddled Draco's hips and began removing the clothes that stood between him and Draco's flesh.

Draco swallowed and checked the time. It was past midnight and was now officially July 31st. Draco moaned as Harry's lips found their way to his sensitive nipples "We…we can't…not without Lucius…" He tried to defend, though it was weak, he did try.

Lucius stepped out of the shadows with a proud smile on his face "Of course not without me my Dragon…I was merely enjoying the show. Of course I wanted to get the surprise on both my Dragon and my Princess, but it seems our spoiled Harry was too impatient to wait." He stepped forward removing the robe which was all that covered him.

Draco pouted as he looked down at Harry who was working off his pants with impressive speed "Why was I not aware…" He had thought that Harry's sixteenth birthday celebration would take place the night of the birthday, not the morning of. He looked away slightly miffed that his surprise would go to waste.

Harry smiled and reached up stroking Draco's hair tenderly "I knew that you had something planned special for tonight…so I decided to do my plans this morning." He smiled coyly up at Draco "You're not upset with me are you?"

Draco's face was blank for a moment before his eyes darkened as he looked over Harry's body. "Of course not." He said smirking as he gripped Harry's wrists and forced the other's back against the bed. "But I do believe that since it is your birthday we are supposed to be waiting upon you."

Draco felt Lucius's heat behind him as the firm chest pressed against his back "Well said Dragon…now…I believe we need to give Harry the pleasure that he has so long been denied."

Harry smiled up at his beautiful and sensual lovers. It had been an amazing few years with them. He had flourished and blossomed under their protective care. He leaned forward and captured Draco's lips. He was finally able to touch and taste at his leisure, Lucius still didn't want them to go too far, at least not without his guidance and they accepted the protective restraint. They had disobeyed once and that had been disastrous.

They had only just begun learning the sensations that they could evoke in each other's bodies when one night they got carried away. They had silenced their bed so that none of the other boys would hear them as they let their hands wander farther than they ever had before. Getting caught up in the heat they had moved too far too fast, Draco had tried to stretch Harry with his fingers, and put in three when Harry was only really ready for one. The pain that Harry had felt was enough to make Draco stop but the damage had been done. They contacted Lucius and he made it explicitly clear they could never do something like that again.

Harry came out of his brief visit to the past and looked into the pained eyes of Draco. The injury had healed, but it had taken much for Harry to move past the pain his first penetration experience had brought him. He looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Lucius, his brow lowered as he studied Harry to see if he was alright. Harry gave a reassuring smile and gave into their gentle demanding caresses.

Lucius sat up in the bed as the morning sun poured over their bodies. He slid a silken sheet over their body to protect them. He smiled as he looked at his beautiful lovers as they were bathed in morning sunlight. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair as it splayed over his right thigh and pulled Draco closer on his left. He closed his eyes as brief pain filled regret came to him. Their time of peace was coming to a close. He didn't even know if he could guarantee them the rest of the summer. He held them both closer as he looked at the dark mark on his arm. Time was running out.

Severus smiled as Frank woke up with an excited smile on his face. Before meeting Frank Severs could never understand how one could wake up from sleep feeling a definitive emotion, let alone expressing it as much as Frank was prone to do. He shook his head and leaned in for a kiss smirking when he heard a small whine from behind him. He turned and pulled Rocky into their embrace. "You both are insatiable"

Harry was humming merrily as he prepared his little 'treats' in the kitchen. Thanks to close work with Professor Snape Harry had perfected a few of his precious 'experiments'. He smiled as he topped some of his fresh creations with strawberries before turning to see who had entered the kitchen.

Draco leaned against the kitchen entrance with a small smile and a hungry look in his eyes "Cooking something special Harry?" He purred as he stepped forward. Harry was wearing his French Maid's costume topped with an adorable chef's hat; it was Draco's favorite outfit. He strolled forward and gently pressed his hands against Harry's crotch "Hungry?"

Harry smirked and leaned back against the counter, slowly spreading his legs as his lashes fluttered "Thirsty?"

Draco laughed and pushed up Harry's skirt, moaning as he said "You know I love it when you wear the crotch-less panties…."

Harry whimpered as he felt Draco's mouth against his cock, he trembled and wished that he had something better to hold on to "D-draco..ah…ahhnn Draco." He whispered his head falling back with his mouth open in pleasure.

Lucius was preparing his own surprise when he walked past the kitchen and heard some of the noise his little dolls were making. He used his wand to vanish his 'gift' for the time being and entered the kitchen to see a delicious sight.

Harry was too enraptured in Draco's mouth, not quite ready to cum but so close that it hurt. He wrapped his legs around Draco's torso unable to resist digging the heel of his Mary Jane Stilettos into Draco's back. Draco growled with the added pleasure of pain and picked up his determination in pleasuring Harry.

Lucius strode forward and captured Harry's face his thumb stroking the line of Harry's chin "Happy Birthday my little doll" He kissed Harry deeply as he used his hips to force Draco to swallow more of Harry. He smiled as he pulled away and saw the dazed look on Harry's face. He left one more kiss before resting his hand on Draco's shoulder, giving Draco permission to make Harry cum.

Harry wasn't able to resist and came falling against Lucius for support. Draco stood and wiped his mouth a content smirk on his face as he looked over Harry's current state, proud of his work. He leaned in and kissed Harry as well before he said "Maybe we should let Harry finish his little surprises for tonight?"

Lucius agreed and pulled Draco against him as well "Very well, there are some things we need to do in order to prepare for tonight as well." The smile he gave Draco signaled that it was a plan long in the making that was finally coming to being revealed.

Narcissa Malfoy, now Black, had never forgiven her husband for what he had done to her. He had set her up, and her ungrateful son had probably been in on the whole thing. She sneered as she looked over a family portrait she had kept from her time with that family. She brushed her long flowing hair out of the way. Now she was with a new man, much more powerful. There was nothing planned for certain, but she knew that all she had to do was work a little bit harder and she would be one step closer to her revenge.

Harry finished the last of his baked goods and he lined them up nicely on a display plate. They were steaming fresh from the oven. He had some saved for later but he wanted a variety to start up with. He looked them over and wondered if they needed a bit more fruit. He thought he had seen some in the pantry and went to investigate.

Lucius had set Draco on his task for that night; he wasn't the only one who wanted to get a taste of Harry now that he was free to be touched. He remembered Harry doing his secretive 'plans' in the kitchen and went in to get a slice of his own.

Harry was in the pantry when he was surprised by a familiar touch and said "Aren't we missing someone?" He leaned back against the form behind him and his lips turned into a slight frown. The hands that were slowly moving over his body were familiar…but something was wrong. Just as he moved to turn and look his world went black.

Lucius hummed as he walked into the kitchen, wanting to surprise his little Princess with some alone time. He paused at the doorway, his cheer slowly turning into concern as he looked at the scene developing in the kitchen. The oven had black smoke rising from it and the sweets that were on the table had time to go cold. He narrowed his eyes and readied his hand on his cane "Harry?" He called stepping into the kitchen with all senses alert.

Lucius searched the kitchen, repairing the damage absent mindedly as he looked into the pantry, he saw several fruits discarded on the floor and some storage containers had been shoved. The grip on his cane hardened as he growled "Harry."

Thank you all so much for your patience, I hope you are enjoying the first chapter of the second part of the story!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all so much for your patience I hope that you are enjoying the story!

Lucius was grim for the rest of the day and Draco watched his father carefully wondering what their next move would be. Both the sword and the shield had failed in protecting their princess. He was surprised when Lucius suddenly turned towards his library and he gave a signal for Draco to follow.

Draco followed; neither he nor Harry had ever been granted permission to enter Lucius's study. Lucius said that every man needed a place that was his alone to think. Draco knew that it would only be something of the utmost importance that would force his father to allow him in here.

Lucius looked down at the dark brown box that was carefully sealed with a complex lock. He had wanted to wait for the perfect moment to give this two his pets. Now however it seemed that the time had been forced upon him and he no longer had any choice. He had already lost Harry, even if it was for the moment, he would not lose Draco as well. He carefully entered the combination to the lock and the top slid noiselessly open.

Draco couldn't restrain himself from peeking into the box. His grey eyes widened in surprise when he saw two beautiful collars waiting on velvet pillows. They were silver looking more like ornate necklaces than actual collars but Draco knew that was their purpose. They were made to mark and claim someone as belonging to Lucius. One had a more masculine design that was simple and bold a band around the neck that had the Malfoy crest dangling from the front. The other was made slightly thinner and had black decorative stones around and detailed edge with the crest also hanging from the front. Draco smiled softly, that one was for Harry.

Lucius pulled out the simpler one and held it to Draco "I should have given these to you both sooner. I wanted to give them tonight now that our Harry has reached a proper age…however I no longer have that option. They have every known protection and tacking charm on them…" Lucius paused as he thought carefully what he was going to say "They do not come off…Draco if you accept it then you will have to stand by this decision for the rest of my life."

Draco reached out and took the collar "I will stand by this decision forever." He tenderly traced the collar before handing it back to Lucius and bending his neck, baring the pale flesh to be claimed.

Lucius smiled at him and carefully latched it on, watching as it disappeared seamlessly binding Draco to his decision until Lucius's death, or longer, if he decided. He looked at the remaining collar in the box and said "Now…let us find our Princess… I would hate to have his birthday plans spoiled by this."

Draco smiled darkly, the feel of the collar around his neck made him feel more confident and he was determined to make sure that Harry would be able to feel the same security that he now had. He clenched his fist "When we find who took him…they will pay."

Harry shifted slowly as he awoke. He frowned when he looked down at his outfit and saw the dirt and tears in it. He pouted "This was one of my favorites." He murmured as he tenderly touched the ruined fabric. His bright green eyes narrowed, the dark look in them was intensified by the eyeliner and mascara he had put on that morning, but it made his intentions clear. Someone had interrupted his birthday plans _and _had ruined one of his favorite dresses. There would be hell to pay.

Narcissa sneered down at the boy as he woke and she snapped angrily summoning an elf "Find some suitable clothes…I hate looking at his disgusting display." She smirked as she turned to her lover "Now…how shall we start?"

Draco and Lucius changed into simple black robes and alerted Severus and Frank to Harry's disappearance. Severus looked as though it had only been a matter of time before Harry went missing and Frank looked capable of tearing apart the culprit with his bare manicured hands. Rocky was silent through the exchange, looking confused in a pile of bed sheets as he tried to understand what was happening around him and what the people around him were talking about.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Lucius "We both knew that this plan to hide the boy would not work out forever…changing his name and his… eccentric appearance was only reliable for a few years." He shook his head as he dressed in his own simple black robes "I have my suspicions that the Order might be involved..."

Lucius's lips pursed at the mention of the Order and his eyes darkened "If I find that they are involved..." He clenched his gloved hand and the look of menace on his face made his intentions perfectly clear. Someone had taken one of his precious dolls. He would get him back.

Harry pretended to be limp as his captors moved him about. From their talk he assumed they thought he would be out for a while longer. His mind puzzled over this latest revelation. If they thought he would be limp was it a potion or something else that they used? He tried to remember everything that had happened and he had to refrain from jerking in recognition when he realized it was a muggle drug they had used on him. They had just assumed it was more powerful than it was. He continued thinking on this line of thought. Harry realized that if they had used a muggle drug they were not used to creating or handling potions themselves. His mind started going through the list of people he knew that could fit into that category.

He listened carefully for voices around him, one was soft and hard to hear, deeper, and he assumed a man. There was another one, light and more cultured, it tickled at his senses, it was familiar, he just wasn't sure how or where he had heard it before. He saw a trace of light blond hair and recognition came to him in a flash. It seemed that Narcissa had some business with him.

Severus looked around the kitchen carefully; he had already done a residue check for potions in the main part of the kitchen and was now going though the multiple cellars and closets. He frowned when he picked up something, but it wasn't a potion. There were a few drops on the ground and he took a sample. It only took him a few minutes to deduce what it was and he frowned. Who in the Wizarding world would use chloroform? Severus brought his findings to those who were anxiously waiting for him in the kitchen and the serious look on his face told him some of what was to come.

Frank's hands flexed restlessly as he asked softly "Has it started?" had the enemies after his son finally caught on to their game? He shook his head and pressed a clenched fist to his heart. He had never had deep connections before, Severus was an exception and Rocky was one of the few creations he had approved of and so had wormed his way into his heart as well. But Harry was different. Harry was his _son_ he had not created him and he was not some meaningless love affair in his life. He had raised him, seen him take his first steps, say his first words, wear his first set of heels! Now his son was missing and he couldn't stop himself from sending and accusing look aimed at Draco and Lucius. They were supposed to protect him! Though he knew he had little room to stand on. He called Harry his son…but where had this so called 'Father' been when his son went missing?

Severus narrowed his eyes at Frank and knew that the scientist's fragile hold on sanity was slipping do the disappearance of Harry. He pulled Frank to him, he was not one for displays of affection, even in front of those whom he held dear, but he knew that Frank needed him at this time. "We always knew this day was to come, it simply came earlier than we had feared. Luckily we are prepared and can retaliate in force."

Lucius caressed a hand through Draco's fine hair and brushed his fingers against the new collar, yes, they would retaliate and it would be swift and vicious. So vicious in fact that the ones who took Harry from them would never recover from the blow they were about to deal.

Harry wondered if he had fallen unconscious again and knew that he would be having words with whoever had dared change his clothing. He was in some hideous sweater with jeans and…sneakers. He sneered at the outfit and wished they had merely killed him instead. He tensed when someone entered the room and saw that it w_as _Narcissa. She smirked coldly down at him "Lucius thought he was _so _clever…thought he was rid of me…well I knew exactly who to turn to…" She laughed softly to herself "Those clothes suit you." She said maliciously, seeming to realize that Harry was in the room with her.

Harry sneered back and said casually "Oh do tell…who did you turn to? It couldn't possibly be the Dumbledore and whatever little group he's been gathering…please as if that's original…and let me guess you've married someone in the circle in order to gain access for your revenge. You know with an imagination like that I can see why Lucius wanted to be rid of you…You can't have been any fun in the bedroom."

The slap to his cheek was enough to quiet him for a moment and he bit back a cry from the pain. He closed his eyes with relief when he saw that they had left him his gloves. He caressed both 'M's and thought of Lucius and Draco. He could be the Slytherin Princess when he needed, but inside he would always be the shy boy they had met at the manor that day and Harry needed the reassurance of his Sword and Shield. He relaxed when he felt warmth flow from the 'M's, they were on their way.

Narcissa didn't miss the flow of expressions on Harry's face and said "What? What happened? What did you do?" The sound of explosions cut her off and she looked down, her face revealing panic as she turned and opened the door to call for help. Harry shook his head, his face the mask that Draco and Lucius had trained him to wear. Really…he could see why they had ridded themselves Narcissa… Now he just wanted to get back to his loves and celebrating his birthday…he still had several plans for them that needed to be followed through.

The second Harry contacted Lucius and Draco they had acted. The gloves didn't have any powerful spells on them, but there was a spell they had added to them, if Harry thought of them and touched the 'M's on his gloves they would instantly know where he was no matter where it was he was. They had a flash of coordinates through their mind and they shared their information with Severus. Instantly wands were drawn and they prepared to leave, Frank had latched onto Severus's arm before they could leave and insisted he would be there for his share of revenge. Since Severus had been unable to dislodge him they had no choice but to bring him along. After all, everyone wanted their share.

Dumbledore looked around, his blue eyes watching in disbelief as it all fell to shreds around him. Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Dion…or Rather, Harry's guardian arrived in the Order's Headquarters. The element of surprise worked well for them. Narcissa and her new husband Alistair Moody came charging out with their wands and were quickly and viciously felled by Lucius and Frank.

Lucius smirked to himself, he knew now where Harry was being kept and followed down the hall that Narcissa had come from. Draco followed him out of the Chaos; it was time to get their Doll.

The next chapter will be the last. I hope you are enjoying the story.


	16. Chapter 16 End

Thank you all so much I hope that you have enjoyed this story and that it has brought a smile to your face!

Harry's body was crouched defensively when he heard someone heading his way. His eyes narrowed as he tried to think up a plan of some sort. He mentally growled as he thought of what he would do to these people once he was able. These disgusting clothes had only been the final straw.

Lucius opened the door slowly to the small cramped room and did a quick search before he noticed an unfamiliar shape in the back corner. He leveled his wand at the form, a silent 'Lumos' was already brightly lighting its tip allowing him to easily see what was before him. When he recognized the form as Harry he took a step forward "Harry…" He said softly, and soon had his arms full of his Princess.

Draco stepped out from behind his father his brow furrowed when he saw the state Harry was in. He was dirty and wearing the ugliest clothes Draco had ever seen in his life. He smirked, knowing that for the moment at least they were safe he whispered to the two embracing in front of him "If Frank see's him in that get up he'll have a fit."

The two broke apart laughing and Harry turned and gave attention to Draco as well. Gently kissing Draco's lips he said "This has been a rather interesting birthday." He laughed as Draco looked at him as if he had lost his mind and said "But if we hurry we can still get home in time to finish celebrating."

Lucius smiled at his dolls, the unease he had been unaware of until now finally released his heart and he felt as though he was finally able to breathe. He smirked down at the two lovely creatures and said "Thanks to the order's behavior we will not have to get involved personally. Their wards have fallen leaving them open and waiting for an alert Death Eater to simply inform our Lord."

Draco grinned at Harry "They'll take each other out while we're happily shagging in celebration of our Princess's birth."

Harry shook his head and laughed before smiling sensually at Draco and leaning in to whisper in his ear "I like the thought of going home soon…I can't wait to get out of these clothes."

Lucius had heard every word but even if he hadn't he could easily tell from the expression on Draco's face. He smiled and then remembered the treasure he had brought for his doll. "To make sure such a thing will not happen again." He said solemnly as he looked at Harry seriously "This is a collar… once it is on it cannot be removed until my death, you would be ours."

Harry bowed his head before Lucius and said "I've been wondering when you would step forward." He smiled cheekily up at Lucius and said "I already knew that I wanted to be yours when you gave me that glass rose."

Lucius nodded as he put on the collar and watched as the clasp disappeared just as it had done on Draco's. He looked at his lovely dolls before him and felt as if they were finally complete. He heard larger blasts coming from outside of the house and felt a familiar pain on his arm. "Come we must be leaving soon if we are to avoid detection. I will have to return to prove my loyalty but I don't believe I will be needed for long."

The two boys nodded as they side apparated back to Malfoy Manor. A worried Frank and clueless Rocky were waiting for him. Lucius only had a second to kiss his dolls goodbye before disappearing back to where his 'Master' summoned him. He was happy that Harry wouldn't be personally involved in this battle, and with the name of Dion Malfoy to protect him they would be able to live the rest of their days in peace.

Draco saw the look in Frank's eyes and slid over to Rocky who looked shocked to see someone besides his lovers paying special attention to him. "This looks like it could get messy…you might want to cover your ears." Draco warned the creation, knowing how he felt about yelling.

Frank stormed forward his hands on his black mini skirted hips as he tapped his platform boots in irritation "Don't you dare worry me like that again!" He shouted before something that suspiciously looked like tears threatened to ruin his makeup and he pulled Harry into an embrace.

Harry smiled relaxing into his father's hold. He had missed these times when it had just been the two of them, before they had each gotten distracted by their lovers. "I'm sorry papa." He said softly trying to ease his beautiful father's tension. He was successful because when Frank pulled away he had a look of disgust on his face.

Frank smiled, he could feel the reconnection he had with his precious boy and he would endeavor to keep it strong. He then frowned as he saw what his darling boy was wearing and said "My goodness! Those beasts had no mercy on you!"

Harry laughed and then turned to Draco "Well it seems that I don't pass inspection…perhaps I should go refresh myself and change?" He winked at Draco in invitation before giving Frank a tender kiss on the cheek and flouncing upstairs.

Draco looked between Rocky and Frank and cleared his throat "I suppose I will make sure he finds something suitable." He knew it was a feeble excuse but didn't waste any more time as he hurried up stairs.

Frank and Rocky looked at each other for a moment before Frank said "Well I suppose we'll have to amuse ourselves until Severus returns."

He was surprised when Rocky frowned and responded, pointing to his neck as he said "Where's mine?" He was talking of the collar's he had seen Draco and Harry wearing.

Frank remembered as well and growled "Yes that's right, I'll have to talk to him about claiming my precious son without asking my consent." Then a very Cheshire grin appeared on Frank's face as he said "Though I quite agree we will have to speak to Severus about getting our own collars."

Upstairs Harry had just stepped out of the shower when he was talked to the bed. "Draco…" He said with a breathless laugh which quickly turned into a moan as he felt Draco's lips move over his skin. "Draco…ahh we have to wait for Lucius."

Draco smirked as he licked Harry's sensitive nipple and said "The collars will tell him if we hurt ourselves, besides I believe we are capable of handling foreplay on our own."

Harry laughed and wrapped his legs around Draco's hips "I suppose when Lucius get's home he will want his fill quickly." He kissed Draco tenderly not noticing the other figure that had joined them in the room.

"You would be quite right my Princess. I will require my 'fill' as you speak of it immediately especially after seeing you in such danger and being aware that I could possibly lose Draco as well." Lucius Malfoy said as he stepped into the room, quickly discarding his clothing as he moved to join his dolls on the bed.

Harry smiled feeling complete as Lucius pulled him into his lap and holding him so that Draco had better access to his body. He looked up at Lucius and blinked slowly before giving him a tender kiss on his lips "This has been my best birthday ever." He moaned as Draco stole his own kiss as well, though his was from somewhere lower on Harry's body.

Hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
